Welcome to Hogwarts
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: I always thought that magic was just in stories and movies. But now I know it's real. And I'M a wizard! I'm going to my first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And me and my new friends are in for more than we bargained for.
1. Acceptance letter

Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

 **A/N: First off, the disclaimer.**

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do NOT own the character Cat Smith. She belongs to BlackCat46. I only own myself. I would say I own my dad's character, but he probably wouldn't take kindly to that.**

 **I'm not familiar with England, so the letter part is not that detailed like it should be. The exact house is kinda vague, but again, it's because I don't know anything really about England. Though I'd love to visit sometime. :)**

 **Now to the story.**

 _"Aaron, you need to help Hermione take Ron to the Hospital wing."_

 _"But Harry-"_

 _"No buts! I need to go stop Snape. Help Hermione with Ron."_

 _"Okay..."_

When I woke up, I felt a pounding in my head, that made me squint my eyes in the brightness of the light coming from my window. "Uh, why didn't I close the blinds?" I asked myself, as I sat up in my bed. I checked my clock to see the time. "9:44? Good thing it's summer..."

I jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

I found my dad reading a news paper while drinking coffee in a bathrobe. "Morning." I said, as I walked past him, to the bread box on the counter. I put in two pieces of bread in the toaster and set it for two minutes, then I got a bowl and filled it with cereal.

"Good morning." I head him say from behind me. After the toast and cereal were finished, I poured some orange juice and sat next to him. "Happy birthday." I smiled. Today was my eleventh birthday. I'd been looking forward to it for a while now. Finally, I wasn't just some little kid, who didn't know anything. I was finally growing up. "Thanks." I said, before taking a bite of my cereal. "I've got to head to work soon, but I trust you to be here." I glanced up at him, before looking him up and down. "You're going to work in a bathrobe?"

He laughed. "No. I'm getting dressed now." And with that, he drained his coffee, and put down his news paper, before heading upstairs to get dressed for work.

Me and my dad had recently moved to England for my dad's job. I was against it at first, and wanted to stay with my Grandparents in the US, but the idea of going to England grew on me. Besides America and Japan, England was my favorite country. It took a while to get used to living here, five hours later in the day then in America, but it was easy enough. We were only going to be here for a year anyway. And it was summer right now, so I didn't need to worry about school.

I had just finished my cereal and toast, and washed the bowl and saucer, when he returned, now dressed in a business suit. "I'm off." He said. "Kay." I shouted from the kitchen. "Oh, and check the cupboard." He said, before disappearing out the door. I frowned, and walked to the stairs, where the cupboard was, and opened the door, and sitting in the floor, was a single present. I smiled, and picked it up, before closing the cupboard, and going to the living room. I opened it up, being careful to not rip the green bow tie wrapping, and looking into it.

Inside was a single silver colored watch.

I took it out, and saw on the back of it, that it was a Japan brand watch. I smiled. Dad of course knew that I was obsessed with Japan. So he got me this watch. I put it on, and set the time. I sat there for a while, just watching the second hand ticking away. I then heard the sound of the mail slot being opened, and then closed.

 _That's strange._ I thought to myself. _A bit late for mail. Dad Already had them on the table._

I went into the hall where the stairs and front door were, and saw a single letter on the floor. I walked over to it, and picked it up. As I did, I saw a weird image on it. A crest with four pieces. A lion. A eagle. A Badger. And a snake.

There was writing under the image as well. In emerald green ink, it read:

 _ **Mr. A. Harper.**_

 _ **The second largest room.**_

 _ **Last house on the right.**_

 _ **Surrey.**_

 _It's for me?_

I turned it over and saw a rather official looking seal on it. It too, had the crest on it. I opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter inside. It too, had the same emerald greed ink writing.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Harper,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later then 31st July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

This had to be a joke. A wizard school? Magic? Nonsense! I slung the letter next to me, and was about to throw away the envelope, when I noticed something else inside it.

I pulled it out, and saw it was a item list.

 **First year students will require:**

 _ **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

 _ **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

 _ **3\. One pair of dragon-hide gloves.**_

 **AND THE FOLLOWING SET OF BOOKS:**

 _ **1\. "The standard book of Spells" by Miranda Garhawk**_

 _ **2\. "One thousand magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phylhida Spare**_

 _ **3\. "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **4\. "Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffhing**_

 _ **5\. "A beginner's guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch**_

 _ **6\. "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger**_

 _ **7\. "Fantastic beasts and where to find them" by Newt Scramander**_

 _ **8\. "The Dark forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble**_

 **ALL STUDENTS MUST BE EQUIPPED WITH:**

 _ **1\. One wand**_

 _ **2\. One standard size L pewter cauldron**_

 _ **... And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.**_

 _ **Lucinda I homsornicle- Pocus,**_

 _ **CHIEF ATTENDANT OF WITCHCRAFT PROVISIONS**_

Wow. Someone really went through a lot of trouble to do this prank. I was about to continue with throwing away the list and envelope, but something came over me. I felt like it would be a bad idea to do so. I pulled away from the trashcan, and went back to the couch. I looked over the letter again, then the list. It looked so real. The paper even looked aged. Who would go through this much trouble just to prank someone? Me a wizard? But wizards don't exist. I mean, I wish they did, but they don't. I took the letter and list to my room, where I got dressed, and then re-read them once more. The only thing I could think of was this was for someone else. And it just go the wrong house. But... How did it have MY name on it? And even my room? It must be for me. The only other thing left to consider was that it was real... But... That's impossible... Wasn't it? 

**A/N: I'm usually terrible at first chapters, but I think this one went great! I am so proud of this!**

 **I'm going to keep posting new chapters of this until Sep1st. Then I will take a break, and get back to it after a few days...**

 **This is dedicated to BlackCat46. My dearest friend, and who helped inspired me to do this story. Thanks Cat! Here's to you!**

 _See you all in the next one. Cheers!_


	2. Strange events

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2. I took some advice about the spacing between the talking. :)**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **PS. Two chapters tomorrow. :)**

I thought of this over and over again.

It has to be a joke! The more I thought about it, the dumber I felt. I found myself starting to believe it. I shook this nonsense from my head, and left my room to go back down to the living room, where the envelope was still at. I picked it up, and read it again.

"To A. Harper, second largest room, Surrey." This was my biggest puzzlement. Then a thought came to my mind. Maybe this is another 'gift' from my dad. He gave me an acceptance letter to a magic school. Not the kinda thing he would do, but hey, he might have.

I put the envelope in my room, next to the letter and list, and went back to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge to look for a snack (Hey don't judge me!), I heard a crashing noise. I froze, and turned around. A vase that my Grandma had given my dad for his 40th birthday lay in pieces on the floor, dirt and water all over the floor along with broken pieces of glass. "Fudge!" I ran over to the broom we keep in the kitchen, and began to sweep it up. After that was finished, I wiped up the water, and checked for more glass. I didn't see any, but you never know...

 _How'd the vase break?_ No one had been near it, and vases don't just crash to the floor on their own. So what caused it?

I walked to the trashcan, opened it with the little foot step, and poured the glass in the can. As I took my food off the pedal and turned away, I heard the lid hit something hard. "Huh?" I turned around and saw the tip of the vase lifting the lid. "What?" I opened the lid, and took out the now fully reformed vase. "The heck?"

I put it back where it had been, and backed away slowly. _Well, that was odd._

Ever since I was little, weird things like that would happen.

Like this one time, I had been in the cafeteria in school, and was served broccoli. I REALLY hate broccoli. Everything seemed fine, but then the lunch lady ran out yelling about broccoli flying through the air, dancing to the pots and pans playing 'who let the dogs out'.

Another weird thing, was two years ago, I had gone to a birthday pool party of a kid from school, and I had been pushed into the pool. It was the deep end, and I wasn't that comfortable in deep water. As soon as I had sunk to the bottom, I flew upward, and burst out of the pool like a rocket. I landed on the kids roof.

So, as weird as this was, weirder things have happened.

I forgot what had just happened, and instead, spent my time watching cartoons on the TV. I swear, my best friend when I was younger was Spongebob.

I don't know how long I had been watching TV, but I must have dozed off at one point. When I woke up, it was getting dark.

 _Did I sleep the entire day away?!_ Well, I kinda hadn't slept all last night, because it was the eve of my birthday. So it was to be expected.

I heard my dad pull up, and quickly darted to the window. He was carrying his suitcase, and another bag, that I guess was groceries. I heard him open the door, and step in. I went into the hall to help him, and saw him standing in the doorway covered in snow.

Yeah, snow. In the middle of summer.

"Uh, dad?"

"Hm?"

I glanced at his shoulder, and back to him. "Is that dandruff or snow?" He glanced at his shoulder.

"Snow. Lots of it on the front yard. The weirdest thing."

I watched him pick up the groceries, and head to the kitchen to unpack them, before turning back to the front door, opened it, and looked outside.

I felt my jaw drop: Right outside our door, and ONLY on OUR property; was snow. And LOTS of it. I glanced up, and could still see several snowflakes falling.

I closed the door. _What. Was. That?_

It was really hot today, so why is it snowing outside? And why is it ONLY on our property?!

I went to help dad, while I wondered this.

He was putting some stuff in the cabinets as I walked in. I started helping him, when a thought came to my mind.

"Hey dad?"

He grunted.

"I got a letter in the mail today." He paused.

"What?"

"I got a letter. It came after you left. Thanks for the watch by the way." I held my left wrist up to show it to him. He smiled.

"I thought you'd like it. Now what's this about a letter?"

I rushed to my room and got said letter, as well as the list, before rushing back to the kitchen.

"Here." I handed him the letter, and watched him skim through it.

"It's clearly a prank." He said, tossing it into the garbage can. "No!" I yelled, and quickly picked it out. He stared at me like I was mad. "It's just a prank letter." He said.

"It might be, but I feel like it would be bad to get rid of it." I told him, as I glanced at the crest on the top of the letter.

"Well, if you want to keep it, fine. But it's fake. There's no such thing as magic."

I agreed with him, but something still didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but I felt like something was coming, and it would change my whole life... How right I was...

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **I feel like this chapter wasn't quite as good as the last one, but it will get MUCH better. At least, I'll try my best. But you think this is bad? Take a look at my first story (Five/six stories ago) called "The Hunger Games: Lost in Nightmares". THAT had WAY to much grammar mistakes and errors... It's still really readable, but compared to my newer stories, it's not that great, grammar wise.**

 _I will see you in the next chapter. Cheers!_


	3. An unexpected visitor

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Here's chapter three! The story gets going now. :)**

...

Two weeks have past, and all this time, I have been haunted by this letter. Not in a bad way. More of an 'obsessive' kind of way. It still lay open on my desk, almost staring at me. The emerald writing almost glowing in the darkness.

I rolled over and continued trying to get to sleep. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw it was already 4:00 in the morning.

"Ugh, why can't I sleep like a normal person?" I asked myself, groaning into my pillow.

I continued to lay in bed, staring up at my ceiling. My mind swimming with thoughts. I usually thought my most at night. I just felt more active then. I always have. Call me a night owl or whatever, but that's how I am.

After nearly an hour of this, I finally found sleep.

...

The following morning was pretty boring. Nothing on TV, no clouds in the sky, no fun. I ate my toast slowly, as my dad left for work.

Same old, same old.

The entire day was so uneventful. Even the snow from two weeks ago had disappeared. It just was gone the next day, not leaving a trace of it's existence.

And so, I continued with my boring morning. Morning soon turned into lunch. Lunch, into the afternoon.

My dad came home around the same time everyday: 7:00 PM.

I watched him go into the bathroom in the hall, and heard the sound of running water, when a loud **ZAP** pierced the air. I jumped, and glanced outside. It sounded like a bottle cap being popped off, but a lot louder. It was pretty dark outside, so I couldn't really see much, but I soon heard sounds of knocking on the door.

I got up, and went to the front door, and standing on my toes to see through the porthole. On the other side of the door, was a rather aged woman, wearing a tall pointed green hat, and a flowing green robe. She looked like a less ugly wicked witch. "Ugh, Dad?" I called. "What?" I heard the muffled sound from the bathroom door.

"There's someone at the door."

"Well, who is it?"

I huffed. "How am I supposed to know? Some old woman." As I said that, the knocking on the door started again. "Just a minute." I said, before darting to the bathroom. "Dad!" I said a bit louder.

"Give me a minute!" The door opened, and he stood out wearing a bathrobe. "Uh, sorry." I mumbled. He walked to the door, and opened it, before standing back a bit, taking in the woman at our door.

She stood rather tall, and proud, with a aura of knowledge flowing from her. I felt myself relax as she speaked. "Good evening Mr. Harper. If I may come in."

He stood there baffled, but I saw him shake his head, and nod. "Uh, yeah. Come on in." He stood aside, and the woman walked in with such grace.

Dad closed the door, and followed her to the living room, where she sat down.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I have come here today, because I we have not received a letter from young Mr. Harper." She spoke with the utmost urgency, but still her voice was completely calm. I wonder how she did that.

"But since he is muggle-born, I didn't expect him to answer anyway." She continued. "May I speak to him?"

I saw dad slowly nod his head, his mouth slightly open. "Uh, Aaron? Get in here." I heard him call while turning his head.

I walked into the room, and 'Minerva' looked at me with such kindness.

"Ms. McGonagall." I said politely.

She smiled. "Ah, Aaron. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

I felt my jaw drop. _Hogwarts? It is real?_

"Judging from your look of shock, you didn't believe it was real?" She said, almost reading my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. It's in my room." I said, speaking of the letter. "Well, it is about time I explain this to you." I sat down patiently while she prepared to explain whatever it was.

"You are what is called a 'muggle-born'. You were born with magic, but without a witch mother or a wizard father."

She paused to see if I was still following her, which I was.

She continued. "Magic has been around for centuries, and we used to get along with muggles-"

"I'm sorry, but what a muggle?" I asked.

"A person without magic. Like your father." She said, glancing at my dad.

"Eventally, Muggles started a global witch hunt, and drove us into hiding. Since then, we've been living behind the scenes, keeping to ourselves."

"But why did you come here then? If this is real, why are you here talking about magic to us?"

"Because you are a wizard. I have come to explain things to you and your father, before first term of school arrives."

"You've read the list, I assume?"

I nodded.

"Good. Mr. Harper, your son has a talent. He has been granted entrance to a special school for prodigy children, starting September 1st."

He nodded that he understood. "Okay. And where is this school?"

"In Scotland, however, we do have a train that travels there at Kings' Cross Station, in London."

My dad then asked his other question. "What would he need to go to this school? And how long will it be?"

"School starts in September, and ends in June. Just like a normal school. As for what he would need; He has a list that came with the letter. As he said, it should be in his room."

I left and got the list, and brought it down to my father. I watched as his eyes traced over the page. "And how much will it cost for him to attend?"

"Oh, Hogwarts doesn't use muggle money. However, given his upbringing, he will be given a certain amount of gallons, sickles and knuts."

I felt my mind turning to mush because of all these weird names. Hogwarts, Muggles, Knuts... How many more are there?

"How much." He asked.

"Just enough to get him through his school years, and a few extra for other items. He would be given a part of his money at Gringotts wizarding bank."

I could see even my father having a hard time following. I would have thought her mad, if it weren't for her confident voice and posture.

"Okay, how many years is this school?"

"Seven years." I heard her say instantly. I could see my dad freeze up. "Seven years?" I heard him say as he sucked in a breath.

"Indeed." Answered McGonagall.

"I-I can't let him go for that long. We're only staying in England for this year. Then we have to go back to America."

McGonagall nodded her understanding.

"Of course. After this year, he could be transferred to Ilvermorny, the North American wizarding school." She added quickly.

"Okay... Where would he get his supplies?"

McGonagall raised her chin up. "I will take him to Diagon Alley, where he will find his money, as well as his supplies. You may join us if you wish."

"Of course I'll be going with you. I'm not trusting my son to a stranger."

I shook my head. I understood his distrust, but he didn't need to be so rude about it.

"I understand. We shall leave for Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I can't go tomorrow. Work."

I let out a breath of sadness. This could be my only chance. And dad had to blow it with work.

"Very well." With that, she stood up, and pulled out a stick. I stared at the stick.

"Uh, what's that for?" I asked.

She smiled. "My wand." She make a flicking motion, but nothing happened.

I looked around. "What'd you do?" I asked.

"You will receive a call from your boss. He will tell you to take tomorrow off, and spend time with your son."

As soon as she said that, the telephone rang. Dad got up, and picked it up. "Hello?"

I watched him as his face went from one of doubt, to confusion, and then to shock. By the time he hung up, he turned and looked at McGonagall.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Magic." She simply said.

"Can you do something else?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

She waved her wand once more, and did a swishy-flicky movment, and the vase I had broken two weeks back, came flying into the living room. I screamed, and ducked as it flew past my head, and levitated infront of me.

"Incredible." I muttered, staring at the vase.

"U-uh... So, this is all, uh... Real?" I heard my dad with a stutter.

"Of course. I am not a liar Mr. Harper." With that, the vase slowly flew over to the coffee table, and landed calmly on it, it didn't move after that.

"I think that is enough demonstration for today. I will arrive by lunch tomorrow, to take you to get your things." With that, she bowed. "Thank you for allowing me your time." She said to my father, then she smiled at me, before turning and leaving our house. TI leaned over to see down the hall, and saw the door close by itself behind her, and lock.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." I heard him say.

...

 **A/N: The chapter is DONE! :)**

 **I am so sorry. I meant to have this and two others (the second of which, being the train chapter.) out two days ago. But I was to busy. :(**

 **I'm looking forward to the next chapter, wince it will be a little easier to write without getting writers block. (I had a little bit of it in the earlier part of this chapter.)**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or this story so far, please leave a review. It helps me a lot. A favorite or follow would be good to. :)**

 _See you all in the next one. Cheers!_


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Chapter 4... Finally getting to the wizarding world. :D**

...

Tomorrow came by faster then I would have thought possible. When I awoke from sleep, I looked over to my clock and saw it read 4:10 AM. But since I wasn't tired, I leaped out of bed, and started getting ready for the trip me and dad were going to be doing. A part of me still didn't believe that this was real. It was to good to be true. However, what happened last night proved it was. Either that, or it was just a dream. A very beautiful, vivid dream.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went down stairs to have breakfast, and watch some TV.

I heard my dad coming down the stairs around 5:30. He was in a bathrobe, and went straight to the kitchen to make coffee.

I just continued to watch Teen Titans as he went back upstairs to get dressed.

Before I knew it, it was already a quarter till lunch.

A loud **POP** alerted me to the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

I opened the door, and saw her now dressed like a normal person. She wore a pair of white pants, a pink blouse, and a pair of heeled boots. She was also not wearing her pointed hat. Her hair was still up in a ball though.

"Good evening, Mr. Harper."

She said, with a smile.

"It is nice to see you again, Professor McGonagall." I replied with a small bow.

"Such manors." She said, as I stepped aside for her to come in.

Dad just came downstairs as she entered. "Ah, Professor. Time to go already?"

"Indeed, it is." She said, with a pat to her left pocket. I stole a peek, and could just see the tip of her wand poking out.

"Alright, just let me make sure the door's locked, and I've got my keys, and we'll be off."

Before he could do anything, McGonagall took out her wand, and flicked it. We heard the sound of locks clicking, and a pair of keys flew to my dad's open hand.

"Wow, that could be really useful." I heard him mutter, as he glanced at me.

"Yes it is sometimes, however underage wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of school." She said, getting the reference he gave.

We got in the car, and dad started it up.  
"Where too?" He asked.

"The leaky Cauldron, in London." She said.

"London? Bit of a long drive, eh?"

"This is why I arrived at this time." She said. Dad pulled out of the drive way, and soon we were on our way to London.

...

After arriving in London (which was my first time here, mind you), McGonagall directed us down a certain street.

We parked right beside the street, and started down it. About halfway down the street, McGonagall stopped. "We are here."

"What?" My dad said, he turned around. "There's nothing here." I looked around too. All I could see was a rundown looking building next to us. This was the Leaky Cauldron?

McGonagall saw where I was looking and smiled, once again. "Ah, but Aaron has apparently seen it." Dad looked at me in question.

"Where?"

I pointed toward the building. He looked.

"That's just a wall."

"Come." Said McGonagall. She led us to it. "She's crazy." I heard father mutter to me.

She opened the door, and stepped in. "Come on." I followed her. Behind me, I could here my dad gasp. "Has that always been there?"

I giggled a little.

Inside the building was a small pub, full of weird looking folk. I started feeling nervous. I they all seemed to be around a giant with a thick brown beared, in a trench coat. But no, they were looking down. I glanced through them, and saw a boy with dark hair, and round glasses, having his hands shaking rather rapidly.

"Good to see you Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure."

"Heard about you since you were a babe, Mr. Potter, I have!"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, how wonderful it is to finally meet you."

I heard some of the people saying.

The boy looked like he was about to puke from all the attention. What was so interesting about him? I wondered.

I saw McGonagall look over and smile.  
"Hagrid, how wonderful it is to see you here."

The giant looked over, and laughed. "Professor McGonagall!" He grabbed the boy by the shoulders, and turned him. "Say 'hello to 'yer transfiguration teacher, Harry."

The boy named Harry smiled at McGonagall. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise, young lad." Said McGonagall.

Harry looked over and saw me and my dad standing next to McGonagall.

"Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Aaron." I muttered shyly. I've never been one for introductions. I get nervous in a crowd of strangers in Wall-Mart for crying out loud!

Harry held out his hand, and I hesitantly shook it. We smiled at each other before letting go.

McGonagall and the giant named Hagrid talked a little about Hogwarts, and the headmaster, before Hagrid said he needed to take Harry to Gringotts.

"why, that's where we are heading." Said McGonagall. "Why not go together?"

"O'course, professor." Said the giant. And with that, me, dad, McGonagall, Harry and the giant headed over to a small doorway that lead to a brick wall outside.

I gaped. "Where are we going?" I asked, and clearly Harry was feeling the same way.

"Wait." Said McGonagall. Hagrid walked up to the brick wall. "Three up, two across." He said, as he tapped certain bricks with an umbrella he had in his hand.

As he did this, the bricks began to turn and move. They pulled aside, folding in to show up a rather large street where tons of witch's and wizards were walking back and forth between shops that I didn't even know how they could fit there.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Said Hagrid.

We entered the busy street. Me and Harry twisting our necks to see everything at once. My dad seemed to have the same feeling of wonder.  
"Amazing." He said. We continued to walk all the way to the end of the street, where to the side was a dark stairway, and right ahead was a tall marble white building.

"Eh, Professor McGonagall?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where does that go to?" I pointed to the stairway.

"It heads to Knockturn Alley. But you should never go there. Lots of strange characters that way."

I felt my dad put his hand around me, and steer me away from the stairs.

We walked to the marble building, and on the two large oak doors was a sign that read:

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

I gulped as I read that sign. What did it mean by ' _Beware of finding more than treasure there.'?_ What? Death?

"Wow, interesting poem." I said. I heard Harry make a slight snicker, but it was quite. "Ya'd be mad ter try an rob it." Said Hagrid.

He opened the oak doors, and we were greeted with a a large room full of things on pedestals, weighing gems and gold. As we walked by them, I felt a chill go up my spin. They were rather ugly. With long noses and fingers, and, I noticed with a pang of fear, rather long and sharp nails. I picked up the pace to keep up with Hagrid and Harry. The sooner we got out of here, the happier I'd be.

"Their called Goblins." McGonagall whispered to me, as I heard Hagrid say something similar to Harry,

We walked up to another pedestal where, what I guess could only be the Cheif Goblin, sat. He was writing something in a book.

Hagrid coughed. The Goblin didn't move. Hagrid coughed again. Still the Goblin remained as he was.

"We are here to get money for my pupils." Said McGonagall in a stern voice. The Goblin jumped and looked up in surprise. "Professor McGonagall!" He said in a creepy squicky voice. "A pleasure. And do they have their keys?"

Hagrid reached in his coat. "Got it in here somewhere." The goblin looked over at him. Finally Hagrid pulled out a gold colored key, and handed it to him.

I looked to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I don't have my key."

"Of course you don't. I haven't given it to you yet." She to pulled out a gold colored key. The Goblin took it from her, and examined it. "It's quite real, I assure you." She said. "Of course it is." Said the Goblin to her, in a respectful voice.

"I will send for a Goblin to take you to your vaults. GRIPHOOK!" He shouted.

A smaller Goblin came stumbling into the room. "This way." He said, waving us over. I was the first one to step forward.

He led us to a side door, which opened up to a large cavern which stretched down, to what seemed like forever.

"In here" He said, stepping into a cart without any means to stirring.

Professor McGonagall got in first, followed by my dad, then Hagrid, then me, then Harry.

As soon as Harry got in and had got seated, the cart gave a lurch, and instantly flew forward. I felt my mouth open, and my eyes go wide, as the cart picked up speed. I felt like my skin was about to rip off. From the weird sounds I was hearing behind me, Hagrid was about to puke. I saw out the corner of my eye, Harry leaning over to look down, but Hagrid grabbed him and pulled him back. Good thing too, because a second later, the cart gave a lurch, and if Harry had still be leaning over, he would have fallen out.

As soon as the decent started, it stop. "Vault 113." I heard Griphook say as he pulled out a lantern. McGonagall, my dad, me and Griphook got out, and Griphook turned a valve. Locks from within could be heard, and the door opened to reveal a large pile of gold, silver and bronze. I felt like running in and swimming in it, however I resisted this feeling, and instead slowly walked into the room. "This is mine?" I asked.

"It's your school money." Said Professor McGonagall. "Go collect some of your money."

I walked over to the large pile, and filled my pockets with as much Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as would fit in them.

After they were full, I backed up, and walked back to the cart. I could see my father gaping at the money in the vault with his mouth wide open. "We're rich." I heard him say.

"No, I'm rich." I said with a snicker.

We got back on the cart, and continued to descend. The it got darker and darker as we descend.

Then, we stopped again. "Vault 687."

This time, Hagrid and Harry got out.

As Griphook opened it, I caught a glimpse of a far larger pile of money then was in my vault. I felt a little envious, but I shook it away.

After Harry got his money, they got back in, and we took off again. I thought we would be going back up, but instead we kept descending. The air got colder and colder, till I could almost see my breath. I thought I saw a burst of fire from an alcove to the left, but before I could turn to look, it was gone.

Finally we stopped again.

"Vault 713."

"What's in Vault 713?" I heard Harry ask. "Hogwarts business, Harry, top secret." Said Hagrid. They once again got out, and Griphook made a sliding movement with his hand, and the vault opened. I didn't see anything in it, but Hagrid walked in, stooped down and I heard something being picked up. But when he turned around, he had put it in his jacket, and was patting it. "Best not be telling anyone about this, Harry. Not a word."

Whatever was in that Vault was small, and probably really expensive. They came back and got in the cart without a word. Griphook turned the cart around, and we started heading back up. The air getting warmer by the minute. After we had reached the surface once more, we all left Gringotts and back down the street. "We need to get your school Uniform." Said Professor McGonagall.

We all walked to a shop called ' **Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions'.**

As we entered we were greeted by a friendly looking woman, who was already measuring another boy with white-ish blonde hair.

The amazing thing is, the ruler was measuring the boy _BY IT'S SELF!_

"Oh, welcome." She said, as she walked over to us, as the ruler continued to measure.

"Hogwarts, dears?"

We both stared at her.

"Got the lot here - Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

She directed us to two platforms next to the other boy. We walked over and stepped up as two more rulers came flying at us, and measuring us all around.

While we were being measured, my dad and Hagrid talked and McGonagall had a friendly chat with Madame Malkin.

"Hello," I heard the boy say to us. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Said Harry, while I ignored him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." I noticed he had a very bored and drawling voice. He reminded me of another kid at my old school, who I don't remember his name.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

I felt like slapping him. It was clear that he was a spoilt little rich brat. I had to deal with enough of that from the other kid. I didn't need it from him. Funny thing is that he even looked like him.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" He asked us.

"No." I said, while Harry just looked on.

"Have either of you played Quidditch at all?"

"No." I said again, growing annoyed. I didn't even know what 'Quidditch' was.

"Well, _I_ do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." This time Harry said.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He said with a small laugh.

I didn't know what 'Slytherin' and 'Hufflepuff' were, but I knew I didn't like this boy.

"Mmm." Said Harry. "I say, look at that man!" The boy suddenly said, pointing toward the front widows of the shop. Looking over I could see Hagrid in the window, holding three ice creams. He must have sneaked out while we were talking.

"That's Hagrid." Said Harry with confidence.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gameskeeper." Harry spoke up again.

' _Gameskeeper_ '? I wondered.

"Yes exactly, I heard he's a sort of _savage_. Lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

 _'Well, that's rude!_ ' I thought fiercely. I really did not like this boy, at all!

"I think he's brilliant." Said Harry coldly.

" _Do_ you?" The boy said with a slight sneer. "Why's he with you anyway? Where's your parents?"

 _'How rude is this ass?'_

"They're dead."

I stood there shocked as I heard Harry say that. Sadness in me flooded out, and I found myself wanting to hug Harry. I was liking him more and more, and the blonde haired boy, less and less.

"Oh, sorry." the boy said, not sounding sorry at all.

"But they were _our_ kind, right?"

I frowned. _'our kind?'_ Then it hit me. He meant wizards, didn't he?

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry muttered.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our way. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, Imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

I felt rage boil in me like I was on a stove. I wanted to turn around and hit the spoilt little brat. He was talking about me and my dad, that's what he was doing. And I didn't take kindly to that sort of thing. Just cause I'm not from a wizarding family, doesn't mean I don't have anymore right to go to Hogwarts.

"What's your surnames, anyway?" I heard him say.

I opened my mouth to say something smart, when Madame Malkin said, "That's it, you're done, dears." Not feeling sorry, I hoped off the footstool I'd been standing on, Harry doing the same.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." The boy said.

We left the store with our new uniforms, and me and Harry ate the ice creams Hagrid handed us, before splitting up. Hagrid said goodbye to McGonagall, while I said goodbye to Harry.

We walked over to another store, where we bought a large black cauldron, and a potions set, before heading to another store called Flourish and Blotts, where we bought all of my school books, including 'The Standard book of Spells - Grade 1', and then finally all that was left was my wand...

...

Our final stop was at Ollivandor's wand shop.

When we entered, the first thing I noticed, was that it was so quite. Outside was loud, and irritating, but in here, it was like we were in a library.

"Mr. Ollivandor." Said Professor McGonagall.

As soon as she said that, a man suddonly appeared. He had white hair that look like he stuck his finger in a light socket, and something about his eyes creeped me out. Like he could see into my soul.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," He said, "Just got done selling Mr. Potter's wand."

"That's all good, but we're here for Mr. Harper's wand." said McGonagall.

"Right you are, just a moment." said Ollivandor. He disappeared behind a shelf full of small rectangular boxes, and soon reappeared with a box in his hand.

"Try this."

He opened the box, and I took the wand out from it.

"Give a wave."

I flicked the wand, and a fireball came flying out of the end. It flew around the room, before heading straight for Professor McGonagall. She raised her wand, and it burst into sparkles.

I turned to look at my father, my face a pale as the moon.

Mr. Ollivandor took the wand away from me. "Nope, that's not it."

He disappeared once again behind the shelf. After five minutes, he came back.

"Here."

I took the wand he gave me, and felt my entire hand go cold. I swished the wand, and ice burst out, hitting Ollivandor.

His whole body froze, leaving only his head exposed. "I would think not." He said with difficulty. Professor McGonagall hovered her wand above him, and the ice melted.

"Thanks, love." He said. "I'll go look once more." And he did so.

After nearly an hour, he finally returned.

This time, he handed me the wand, and I felt my hand go completely warm. "Gone on, try it."

I waved it, and snow burst from the wand, and started falling down gently.

"Ah, yes! That's the wand for you!"

I smiled. Snow. I liked snow.

"Cherry wood, with unicorn hair core. 11 & 3/4's. Slightly yielding flexibility. That will be seven galleons."

I handed him the money, and tucked the wand in my new black robes.

We left the store with me feeling like the luckiest boy in the world.

...

 **A/N: Wow... THAT was a long one. :D**

 **If you got through all that, congratulations!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the train one. And I'm really excited for it, because we get to meet someone! :D**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, then please think about reviewing, favoriting and following. That helps a LOT!**

 _See you next time. Cheers!_


	5. Train

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Warning: It's a long one. ;)**

...

September 1st was looming closer, and I was growing more excited.

It was already August 31st. Tomorrow, I would be on my way to Hogwarts.

I made sure all of my school items were packed in the truck my dad had bought for me to take, as well as a few home items. A meow caused me to smile and look over at my bed. Albi lay there watching me as I gathered my things.

I dropped the shirt I was hold and walked over to her. I sat down on the bed, and sat her in my lap. She purred and rubbed her head against me.

"Hey, it's only for a while. I'll be back before you know it."

She meowed in response.

She had always been more lovable then her half-sister, Mei, who we also had brought to England with us. Right now she was downstairs in the kitchen.

I petted her fur as she rolled over onto her back.

I laughed. "Okay, I need to finish packing, come on." I moved her and she sat down on the bed, once again. I continued my packing.

All my clothes were good. Now I just needed to take some personal items.

I picked up a book titled: Hatchet.

It was about a boy who is in a plane crash while visiting his father, who was a lumberjack. He has to use his wits and the single small hatchet that his mother had given him for when he got there, in order to survive.

I decided only to take this book, because I felt that I would be busy enough with school. But then, an entire half-year... I might take one or two more... I picked up the book Twilight.

Nah.

I put it back on the shelf. Maybe-

I was interrupted by the sound of my dad opening my door. "You need to go to sleep. We got to be a King's Cross by 11:00." He said.

"I know." I answered back, while still looking through my bookshelf. I had so many books on here, it wasn't funny, literally. I picked up another book. I liked this one: Harry Squatter and the cursed statue. It was about an orangutan who's mother and father were killed by a pale gorilla, leaving him with only a scar. He grows up, and has to fight the gorilla and save his tree and his friends from the evil pale gorilla.

Good book. However nothing like that would ever happen.

I put it back on the shelf.

"Well, you going to bed soon?" dad asked.

"Yeah, in a little bit." I said, while still looking through.

"Alright." He closed the door.

I sighed, and decided to just take the entire Twilight series with me. I packed what was left of my things, and put my trunk at the edge of my bed.

I got undressed, and got in bed.

"Goodnight, Albi."

She meowed, and crawled up to my face, rubbing against it, before laying down next to it, her butt right in my face. "Albi!" I said, turning her around, so she face me. "Better." She meowed again.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of tomorrow.

...

Morning came quickly, but I had been up for already near an hour before it turned 8:00.

I had breakfast with dad, watched TV, and spent the rest of my time playing with Albi, and making sure Mei didn't break anything. I could bring one of them, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to go to school. Funny thing was, this was the first time since I was six, that I looked forward to school.

Before I knew it, it was already 9:30.

We drove to London, arriving at 10:40.

I had gotten my ticket for a train called the 'Hogwarts Express", from McGonagall.

I was to take the train on Platform 9 3/4, I had had thoughts on how ludicrous that sounded, but after what I've seen, it didn't shock me. after all, if magic exists, why couldn't Platform 9 3/4?

I was dropped off by my dad, and he followed me through the station. I had no idea how to get on the platform, or where it was, so I just looked for the platforms 9 and 10.

I found them pretty quickly, but the thing was, there wasn't a platform 9 3/4.

Just as I was wondering where it was, someone walked up to me and dad.

"Aaron?"

I turned around. "Harry!"

He pulled his trolley closer. "Hey, long time no see." I smiled. "Good to see you again."

"You too."

We both stood there awkwardly. "Um..." I coughed. "Awkward moment."

He laughed.

"So, do you know how to get on the platform?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

Just then, a rather large family of red heads appeared.  
"Come on, come on, the train won't wait around forever!" Said the woman in the lead. Behind her was around four boys and a single girl. "Filled with Muggles like always." Harry and me froze at that. We looked at each other, and quickly pushed our trolley's after the family. "Platform 9 and three quarters this way!" That got me and Harry to speed up. We held back to watch as the family paused a the collum in the junction between nine and ten.

"Fred, you first." Said the woman.

"His not Fred, I am!" Said one of the boys who seemed to be twins.

"Oh sorry, George."

He pushed his trolley to face the column. "Just kidding, I really am Fred." He said, before pushing his trolley quickly toward the column. I slammed my eyes closed waiting for the sound of the crash, but opened them again when I didn't hear it.

Looking around, I didn't see 'Fred'.

"Now you, George." The woman said.

The other twin did the same thing. This time I didn't close my eyes. I watched in amazement as he seemed to 'fade' into the wall.

Next to me, Harry shook his head and pushed after the family, me following his lead, behind us dad walking after us.

"Um, I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh, your first time at Hogwarts? Oh, don't fret, It's Ron's first time too!" She moved aside to show us a red haired boy covered in freckles. He smiled sheepishly at us.

"Uh thank you, but we don't..." He glanced between me and the column."

The woman did the same. "Oh, how to get onto the platform?"

We nodded. "Oh, that's easy. Now you just run straight to the wall, and you will appear there." I looked at her like she was mental. "Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

I was about to ask her on what she meant by 'if you're nervous', but stopped when I saw Harry do as she said. I waited behind as I watched Harry run straight at the wall with his trolley and disappeared in a split second.

I looked back to the woman. "Uh, thank you ms-"

"Call me Mrs. Weasely." She whispered to me and my father.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely." I turned and did the same thing Harry had did. I ran as fast I as I could, and just before I hit the wall, I closed my eyes in fear.

But I just kept running. I opened my eyes, and to my amazement, I saw that I was on another platform. Looking behind me, I saw just a bare wall.

I looked at the sign above me. It read:

 **Platform 9** _ **3/4**_

And ahead of me was a scarlet coloured train.

I had done it.

Behind me came the sound of panting. I looked as saw my dad gasping and clutching his chest.

"It's real." I said.

"I-I know- it is..." He said with difficulty.

I looked around in wonder as I saw all sorts of people. Everywhere around us was something magical. I even saw a dark skinned boy open a box around a group of people, and shuddered as something stuck out a rather hairy leg.

I quickly pushed over to the train. "Harry?" I called. "Over here." I heard him say from the other side of the platform. I pushed there, and met up with him. "Hey." I said.

Then the Weasely's arrived.

"Oh, there you are." Mrs. Weasely said to us. "See, it wasn't so bad." we smiled.

"Well, it's best to get onto the train."

We nodded our agreement, and dragged out trunks out and started pulling them toward the train.

I watched in slight amusement as Harry continued to pick his up, only for it to drop on his foot. "Need some help with that?" Called one of the Weasely twins.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. The twin helped him pick it up and carry it inside. "Do you need help?" I heard the other twin ask me. "Sure."

We did the same thing and he helped me carry it into one of the compartments.

I looked around, but didn't see Harry.

"Thanks-"

"Fred."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you really?" I said in an accusing tone.

"Yeah." he said. "Why, you don't trust me?"

I just continued to stare.

"Okay, I'm George."

I smiled. "Thanks, George."

He left and I sat down sighing.

I heard a knock. "Hmm?"

"Excuse me, but can I stay here?"

I looked over at the door. In the door, was a girl with long black hair that fell around her shoulders. She was rather pale and had shadows under her eyes, but overall, she semed nice enough.

"Sure." I said. She smiled and put her trunk up, before sitting on the other side from me.

"I'm Cat Smith." She said with a smile.

"I'm Aaron Harper." I said, also with a smile.

An awkward silence passed before she cleared her throat. "So, uh... First time at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking of that blonde haired kid.

"I am too." She said, also seeming awkward. Another awkward silence.

"H-hey, um... Can I stay in here?"

We looked over and saw a boy holding a toad in his hand. I was a little squeamish around frogs and toads, but it would be rude to say no. Now if it had been a snake, then I would have been like 'Heck no!', but it wasn't.

"Yeah, no problem."

He sat down next to Cat.

"Is that a toad?" She asked, leaning over to said toad. "Y-yeah, it is."

"Can I touch it?" She asked.

"U-um... Sure?" He handed the toad over to Cat, who held it in her hand.

"Cool!" said Cat, as it crawled over her hands, and tried to jump to the floor.

"Uh, I think it want's freedom." she said as she handed it back to the boy Neville.

I laughed shyly.

She looked at me and smiled. "Funny, huh?"

"Yeah." I said, returning the smile. "Free the slaves!"

We both laughed together as Neville blushed.

Suddenly a girl appeared at the door.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?" I looked at her. She had really bushy brown hair that feel down half-way down her back, and matching brown eyes. I noticed she talked in a 'matter of fact' tone voice, and had large front teeth.

"Sure. Come on in." said Cat.

She walked in, and sat next to me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said glancing at all of us.

"Nice to meet you, partner!" Cat said with a fake cowboy voice.

"H-hi..." Neville muttered, while Trevor croaked.

She looked at me. "And you are?" I blushed and looked away.

"Aaron..."

"Just Aaron?"

"Yeah, don't 'ya got a last name?" Cat said to me, still in the annoying cowboy voice.

"...Harper."

She seemed satisfied enough to leave me alone. God, she was annoying.

"So, do any of you know magic yet?"

Neville shook his head while Cat just looked at her.

"I do. I haven't learned a lot yet, but I can't wait to get started!"

I was really irritated by her. I almost was about to go to another compartment, when I saw the same blonde haired boy from the robes store. I instantly ducked and watched him walk passed our compartment with two other boys.

After they were out of site, I raised back up.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh uh, I saw a boy who I didn't get along with going down the corridor."

We talked for several more minutes until the train finally started to move. I instantly jumped up and ran out to the corridor, where I found the nearest window. I slid it open and looked out, searching for my dad. I found him smiling and waving at me from the platform. "Behave!" I heard him shout before a wall blocked him from view.

I closed the window, and went and started for the compartment, when Hermione and Neville came out. Neville was whimpering and had a few tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's his toad." said Hermione. "He's lost it."

"How do you lose a toad?" I asked, glancing at my feet for the slippery creature.

"H-he-he j-jumped out of my hands..." said Neville, still whimpering. "W-we-when you left, h-he jumped and left the compartment..."

Well, it was his own fault for not keeping him safe. "We're going to look for him. Do you want to help?" Hermione gave me a piercings gaze.

"Uh, sure?"

And so we searched all around the corridors, and after we made sure he wasn't there, we started asking people in other compartments if they had seen him.

I was growing bored and started wishing I had chose to stay with Cat, when Hermione opened a compartment, and started saying something.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"We've already told him no!" Shouted a boy from inside the compartment.

I could see Hermione's eyes light up. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

There was a moments pause- then:

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

It was followed by silence.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I've been practicing too. Example-"

She walked into the compartment.

I peeked over and saw her standing in front of someone.

" _Oculus reparo_."

It was followed by the sound of clicking metal, and glass.

I looked over her shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

He was sitting on the seat, eyes as wide as saucers.

"What have you done to him?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just repaired his glasses."

"Who are you two?" I heard the Ron ask.

Hermione turned and faced him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

 _Oh boy, here we go again._

"And you are?"

"Ron Weasely." He said with pride.

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was still wide eyed.

"And I know all about you; you're Harry Potter!"

This seemed to break him of his silence.

"W-what?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"You're the boy who lived."

 _boy who lived? What did he live from?_

"Oh, uh... Yeah, I am..."

He then noticed me. "Oh, hey Aaron."

"Hey." I said, standing there awkwardly.

Hermione kept looking back and forth between us.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"We met in Diagon Alley." I said.

"Oh, I remember seeing Harry there. He was in Flourish and Blotts. I was there with my parents."

I glanced around. The entire compartment was littered with candy and sweets.

"Having a sugar-fest?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"You're welcome to try some if you want."

I smiled and took a seat, picking up a chocolate frog.

"Hey, maybe this is Trevor?" I snickered.

Neville (who I'd completely forgotten was there) whimpered.

"Oh... Sorry Neville."

Hermione and Neville left to continue the search while I stayed with Harry and Ron.

After we'd eaten several of the sweets I looked over to Ron.

"Do you honestly not remember me?" I asked. "We met on the platform. I was with Harry."

He seemed embarrassed. "Oh... Sorry."

"That's okay." I said, picking up the chocolate frog I'd had earlier.

After opening it I jumped and dropped the pack. A from completely made of chocolate had jumped out and was bouncing all over the compartment.

"Ew, ew, kill it with fire!" I was trying to stomp on it.

"Well, don't step on it! You eat it!" Ron was yelling at me.

"Eat that?!" I was pointed at the abomination. "Are you mad?!"

Ron swooped in and bit the frogs head off, it's kicking legs going limp.

I stared in horror. "That... Is disturbing in so many ways."

I looked back to my lap and picked up the card that the frog came with.

 **Merlin**

 ** _Medieval - dates unknown  
_**

 _Concidored to be one of the greatest wizards in history, Merlin is most known for establishing the first muggle protection act in the dark ages._

 _Eventually the Order of Merlin was disbanded and replaced with a medal class._

 _The star pupil of Salazar Slytherin, Many find it hard to believe that he was a Slytherin do to his complete lack of beliefs in his tutor's ideologies._

"Merlin?" My jaw dropped.

"What? Don't tell me you've never heard of him."

I shook my head. "I know of him, but only as a sorcerer who help King Arthur."

"Well, he did help a muggle become King of England, if that's what you're wondering." Ron moved on to the every-flavor beans.

 _A few hours later..._

The compartment opened again. But instead of Hermione, it was the white-blonde kid from the robes shop. Standing behind him was the ealier two kids. They were huge and looked like bodyguards.

"Is it true? The famous Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts?" He looked Harry up and down.

"This is Crabbe & Goyle." He nodded to each other respectfully. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed. (which sounded a little too much like a snicker)

Draco Malfoy looked over at him. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours. My mum's told me all the Weasely's have red hair, handed down robes and too much kids than they can afford."

He turned to me next.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there... What's you name." He sounded almost bored.

"Aaron." I muttered.

"Aaron? What kind of a name is that? I feel sorry for you. Clearly your parents don't know what's best for there children."

Malfoy then turned back to Harry. "Soon you'll learn that some wizarding familes are better than others. I can help you there." He reached out his hand, but Harry redrawed. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself- thanks."

"Really, Potter? If you don't learn now, you'll end up the same way as your parents if you keep hanging out with the sort like Weasely and Hagrid."

Ron stood up, Harry and I behind him. "Get out."

"Or what? What if we don't want to leave? You see- we've eaten all our sweets and it seems you still seem to have some.

As he said this, Goyle reached for the every-flavor beans and jerked his hand back a howl coming from his throat as a rat swung with his hand, it's teeth sunk deep into his fat finger.

After a few seconds of howling, Goyle gave a finally jerk and the rat swung toward the window, hitting it a sliding off.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly left (fearing more rats a guessed) and a few seconds later, Hermione appeared again. "What's going on here?"

Ron picked up the limp rat. "I think he's been knocked out... Wait... Oh, I don't believe it- he's sleeping again. Scabbers, you're the laziest rat I've ever known."

"Is that you're rat?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's been in our family for ten years. Percy had him first."

I thought that ten years was rather long for a rat to live, but since this is the wizarding world, maybe magic rats were a thing.

"Well, you'd best get dressed, I've just been to the conducter and he says we're almost there." She left and I looked out the window. It did seem to have gotten really dark.

I told Harry and Ron I needed to go back to my own compartment and they nodded.

When I sat back down with Cat I noticed Neville still hadn't found his toad, and he seemed really down about that.

"He was given to me by my grandma..." We listened to him whimper. "If she finds out I lost him, she'll send me a howler..."

"What's a howler?" I asked.

"Oh, that's when someone sends you a letter, but instant of you reading it, it shouts out it's contents in the writers voice. Very traumatic for the receiver..." Cat answered my question.

I looked at her. "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a half-blood. My mums a witch, but my dad was a muggle. I'm the only child in the family with magic."

"The only child?"

"I have two step-siblings. They're from my dad's side. I inherited my magic from my mum."

Well, that would explain the lack of excitement that me and Hermione were feeling. She probably knew all about Hogwarts.

I felt a little left out. Besides Harry, I was the only one who didn't know anything about magic.

The train started slowing down and gave a screech, before finally it came to almost a stop. A light fog covered the train.

"We're here." I said, standing up.

Neville began to whine. "Trevor... I've lost Trevor forever!"

"Oh, calm down!" I said. "It was just a toad. Now if it was a dog or a cat-"  
"Thank you." Cat interrupted.

"Well, a dog, cat or Cat, I could see it."

I got my trunk, nearly getting crushed by it, and with the help of Cat, we managed to get both of out trunks out of the train.

All of the students were filing out of the train, and were spilling out onto the platform.

I looked around for Harry, but couldn't find him.

Then a familiar voice rang through the air.

"First years this way."

I turned around. A huge silhouette against the students, Hagrid (holding a lantern by his side) was herding the first year students near him, while the rest of the students were heading for some carriages.

Cat and me dragged out trunks over to him.

"Hey Hagrid." I said.

"Oh, 'ello Aaron." he said.

"Do you know each other?" asked Cat.

"We met in Diagon Alley." was all I said.

From behind us, Harry and Ron showed up.

"Hello Hagrid." Said Harry.

"Harry, good ta see you."

"Wicked." we all heard Ron say.

I shared a look with Harry, and we both silently laughed.

We were led away from the platform and to several small boats, floating in pitch black water.

"Four to a boat." Hagrid said.

As the first years started climbing in the boats, I chose one that Cat, Hermione and Neville were in.

After all of us were in the boats (Hagrid had one to himself because of his enormous size), the boats instantly started moving further across what appeared to be a very large lake.

I looked down into the water and saw only black.

I felt a chill go up my spine. I liked water, I liked swimming, but this water must be hundreds, if not thousands, of feet deep. And deep water was not my strong point...

My eyes grew wide as I thought I saw something rather large in the water moving underneath and passed the boats.

"Uh, Hagrid..." I called out through the chilly air. "Is something in the lake?"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the giant squid."

My eyes instantly were like saucers, my face as pale as a vampire.

"Giant squid?!" I jerked back from the side of the boat and stayed as far to the center as possible.

The boat ride seemed to take forever, until finally we arrived at a boat house.

The boats 'parked' into place, and we all climbed out.

"This way."

Hagrid took his lit lantern, and led us out of the boat house, and toward some very long stairs.

We started our ascend, and the air seemed to get colder as we climbed higher.

What felt like an hour later, we arrived at the top.

He led us up a pathway, and when we were plenty away from the boat house, we saw, towering over us, a huge castle.

My jaw dropped as my eyes scaled the size of it.

It was even bigger then the biggest castle I'd seen on TV.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts."

...

 **A/N: That. Was. LONG!**

 **I can't believe how long that chapter was! I just kept going.**

 **This is now my favorite chapter. in the story so far. And U like how I used the title of the story at the end there. :)**

 **The next chapter is going to take a little while to start, because I've got a oneshot request to do. After I'm done I'll be going back to Yandere: She's to DIE for, so people don't think I'm dead. :)**

 **PS. I do NOT own the character Cat Smith. She belongs to Blackcat46.**

 _I will see you all in the next chapter. Cheers!_


	6. The Sorting Hat

**A/N:**

 **Okay, back for Harry Potter. I just got back from publishing another chapter of Yandere: She's to die for, and I''m fired up for this!**

 **Let's get going!**

...

 **Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat**

When we were at the giant oak doors that lead inside, we were greeted by a familiar looking woman.

"Professor McGonagall?" I gasped.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and gave me what I thought was almost a wink.

"I've got them from here, Hagrid." She said.

Hagrid nodded before walking off, toward the grounds.

The oak doors opened by themselves and we were lead into a huge marble hall with a large marble staircase directly ahead of us. As we were lead in, the doors closed behind us.

Looking behind, I saw four giant hour glasses, each with different color marbles. At the top of the hour glasses were four different animals: A lion, A badger, an eagle and a snake.

Lots of noise was coming from two large golden doors to our right. It sounded like the other students were already here.

McGonagall, instead, lead us to a small wooden door near a stairway leading downward.

She directed us to enter and we did so, revealing it to be a broom closet.

She stepped in with us before closing the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration, and head of Griffendor house.

There was a few murmurs in the back, but McGonagall continued as if she hadn't heard them.

"You are about to be sorted into one of four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." A pause for breath. "Each house has a noble history, and while you are here, your house will be like your family."

I saw Harry looking like he was going to puke. And frankly, so was I...

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

I hid a giggle as I watched Harry nervously try to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She then turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

I swallowed a lump in my throat at that. Why would it hurt a lot? What was going to happen to us?

Then suddenly people started screaming. "What the -?"

I turned around and was greeted with the sight of around twenty ghosts gliding through the wall.

They glided across the room and barely seemed to notice us. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A Shakespeare looking ghost with tights suddenly noticed us.

Nobody answered.

"What have we here, then?" Asked the Shakespeare man.

"New students!" Said the monk looking ghost. He glided toward me. "Happy to meet you!" He said gleefully as he tried to shake my hand. A chill went so far up my arm, it felt like ice.

"Hope to see you all in Hufflepuff!" ( **OMG, my cat just sat up and I swear it looked like she was floating... 0_o** )

The man said, laughing. I couldn't help but smile. He had such a happy vibe to him. "My old house, you know." He giggled.

"We must attend to the matter at hand." Said Shakespeare guy.

"Too right, must be going! I hope we can all be the best of friends!" The figures then started floating away.

"Hey, I know you!" Came the voice of Ron. The figures stopped. "You're nearly-headless-Nick!"

 _Nearly headless?_ my thoughts were almost asked out loud a second later.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Asked Hermione with her arms crossed.

Shakespeare guy turned toward her. "Like this!" He leaned to his left and his head almost came completely off. He held it in place with his left hand, letting us see all of the gore that remained of where his head was a second ago. The only thing holding it on now, being a small single piece of skin that held the head on tightly.

I squealed and hid my face. I didn't want to have nightmares tonight.

I only opened my eyes after I heard the sound of ' _nearly-headless_ Nick' placing his head back in place.

He then turned and glided away along with the other ghosts.

Some time passed, after a while the door opened again and McGonagall poked her head out from behind it. "We're ready for you."

She moved aside and we all filed out, heading toward the now open golden doors.

They lead to a huge hall with four very long tables leading toward another long table facing us. Each of the four tables had students wearing certain colors. One table was covered by students wearing green lined uniforms. Another, red, e.t.

Looking up, I saw that there seemed to be no ceiling.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I heard Hermione say.

I don't think I'll ever get used to magic.

We were lead to the head table, where I could only guess, the teachers were sitting at. In front of the table was a stool that held a very old, torn looking hat.

McGonagall stood in front of the head table and unrolled a long scroll.

"When I call your names, please come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted."

So this was the 'test'? Just put on a silly looking hat? Nevertheless, I still felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"But first, this years sorting song." She said.

I jumped as a rip around the base of the hat open, a cough sounding from it, and a second later (to my amazement), the hat began to sing.

 _ **"**_ **Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

 **But don't judge on what you see,**

 **I'll eat myself if you can find**

 **A smarter hat than me.**

 **You can keep your bowlers black,**

 **Your top hats sleek and tall,**

 **For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

 **And I can cap them all.**

 **There's nothing hidden in your head**

 **The Sorting Hat can't see,**

 **So try me on and I will tell you**

 **Where you ought to be.**

 **You might belong in Gryffindor,**

 **Where dwell the brave at heart,**

 **Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

 **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

 **Where they are just and loyal,**

 **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;**

 **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

 **if you've a ready mind,**

 **Where those of wit and learning,**

 **Will always find their kind;**

 **Or perhaps in Slytherin**

 **You'll make your real friends,**

 **Those cunning folk use any means**

 **To achieve their ends.**

 **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

 **And don't get in a flap!**

 **You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

 **For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

McGonagall spoke up again.

"Now for the sorting."

She read the first name.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

" **HUFFLEPUFF!** " shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

" **HUFFLEPUFF!** " shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

" **RAVENCLAW!** "

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I noticed with a snicker, Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. For some reason, Slytherin seemed to be full of weird looking people. There was almost a malicious glint to their eyes.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

" **HUFFLEPUFF!** "

I noticed that sometimes the hat took longer to sort someone.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me and Harry broke from the line of first-years. He sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I saw Hermione skip with joy as she ran to the hat and almost yanked it out of McGonagall's hand.

" **GRYFFINDOR!** " shouted the hat. Ron groaned beside us.

This was going on for quite a while, I noticed. I hope it's over soon, I'm starving.

Then my name was called.

"Harper, Aaron." I nervously walked up to the sorting hat.

Fear filled me as it was placed over my head and my vision was covered up.

Then a voice echoed in my head.

 _ **"Ah, this is interesting... Loyal, a thirst to learn, and a hint of cunningness."**_

A chill went up my spine.

 _ **"Where to put you?"**_

My thoughts came back to the mischievous Slytherin house. _Please don't sort me into Slytherin._ I begged.

 _ **"Slytherin? HA! I wouldn't think of putting**_ **YOU _there. It would be an insult to the house name_** _ **."**_

 _Excuse me!? What's that supposed to mean?!  
_

 ** _"Salazar Slytherin valued the pure. You most certainly are not pure... You're not even a half-blood."_**

I was so outraged at this that I could have ripped the hat off my head and strangled it.

 _What? So I'm a muggleborn! That doesn't matter! I have magic and that makes me a wizard!_

 ** _"Not by Slytherin's eyes..."_**

 _Well, if you're not going to put me in Slytherin, then what house?_ **  
**

 ** _"You would do well in Hufflepuff..."_**

 _Hufflepuff?_ I paused. I didn't even know you could pause thought. _  
_

I thought for a second.

 _But what if none of my friends are there? I want to be with them..._

 ** _"Ha!"_** The hat laughed again. _**"You value friendship over yourself? An even bigger sign for you to be in Hufflepuff..."**_

 _Please! I want to be with my friends!_ I thought some more. _Griffindor! Please! I know Hermione! At least I know I'll be with someone I know..._

 ** _"Are you sure? If you were in Hufflepuff you would be with others like you."_**

 _Yes! Please put me in Griffindor!  
_

The hat sighed.

 _ **"Very well... I'll put you in...**_ **GRIFFENDOR** **!** _ **"**_

It shouted that last part. And just like that, I was a Griffindor.

The hat was taken off my head and I ran to the Gryffindor table, where I sat next to Hermione.

Malfoy smirked as his name was called and strolled up to the stool with his head held high. A split second after the hat touched his head it scream; " **SLYTHERIN!** "

Malfoy got up and went to the Slytherin table, where he sat next to the two boys I saw him with on the train.

There were barely any people left now. I didn't pay attention until;

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

It took an awfully long time for Harry to be sorted. After my sorting, I wondered if he was have an argument with the hat like me.

But after just a few minutes (No where near as long as Neville, who had been sorted into Gryffindor) the hat yelled: **"Gryffindor"**

I clapped loudly with the others and even cheered. From a little down the table I could hear the Weasely twins singing: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat across from me, and we continued to watch the sorting.

Cat was soon called. She stumbled up to the stool and sat there patiently.

After about a minute, the hat Screamed: **"Gryffindor!"**

She sat next to me, so that I had Hermione or Cat on either side of me.

The rest of the sorting was a daze for me besides: "Weasely, Ron."

He sat nervously on the stool and after a single second of the hat touching him it said (fully out loud): **"Ah, another Weasely! I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"**

He sat next to Harry, and a boy with red hair (who I guessed must be one of his brothers) said; "Well done Ron, excellent!"

Right after him there was only one person left.

"Zabini, Blaise," became a Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat was moved aside.

I looked around. The table was covered by golden dished and goblets, but the thing was... They were empty! Where's the food?! I'm a growing boy, I need to eat!

Despite having eaten lots of sweets on the train, they had left me even more hungry.

From the head table a man stood up.

He had a very long white beard that seemed to touch the floor and a pointed hat similar to McGonagall's. He must be the Headmaster.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! - Thank you."

He then sat down.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Confused, I looked over to Cat, who just shrugged.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked the boy with the red hair.

"Mad?" He said, looking shocked. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

My eyes almost jumped out of my sockets. The golden dishes were now covered by the most delicious looking food I had ever seen. I was a little bit picky, but something about this food just... Amazed me.

I did something I thought I'd never do: I grabbed a handful of turkey (never cared for it, yet I couldn't stop myself), a little bit of mashed potatoes (always loved it) and a steak. (The meat had always been to annoying to chew up for me)

I ate, and ate. I felt like I was going to pop, but continued to eat. Was there a spell on the food? Naw.

As we ate talking resumed. From my left I heard Hermione talking with the red haired prefect. Wasn't his name... Percy? I think that was it.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-" Percy responded with; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - "

After more ideal chit-chat, Harry gave a cry of pain. I glanced at him. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's nothing." He glanced at a teacher with slicked back black hair and a hooked nose.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

I looked to the teacher they were talking about. Professor Snape? Hmm... He looks scary. I hope we don't have to many classes with him.

After several long minutes, the food disappeared and was replaced by deserts.

My mouth watered as I saw Key lime pie.

I grabbed it so fast Cat looked at me amazed. "How can you eat pie after all of that food?" She asked me.

"It's good." I said stuffing pie in my mouth.

"Okay, but you're going to feel sick in the morning." She said grabbed a plate of chocolate cake.

After a fwe more minutes the desserts disappeared too.

I whimpered as the key lime pie left too.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

I saw almost a twinkle in his eye as he glanced to the Weasely twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I paled. What kind of a school is this?! Maybe I shouldn't have come here... But, maybe it's just a joke. Across from me, Harry laughed, but stopped soon after noticing no one else was.

"He's not serious?" He muttered to us.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

I rolled my eyes. So Percy was one of those 'I am in charge (in my own head) so we must be above all the other students' kind of person.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Said Dumbledore happily.

I giggled as I saw the other teachers smiles stiffen.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and lyrics appeared above his head.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune!"

And then the entire hall began to sing.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

The entire hall finished at different times, until all who were left was the Weasely twins singing in a depressing slow tone.

After the singing was over, everyone clapped, though Dumbledore clapped the longest and loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy stood up along with a few other students. "First-years this way!" We stood up and were lead out of the hall and up the marble staircase. I noticed that the Hufflepuffs went through a door next to the Great Hall, and the Slytherins went down the stairs next to the broom closet. Only the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were going up the staircase.

He lead us to the right where another door was, and when he opened it, our eyes widened. Above us, several staircases were moving... On their own!

"The stairs change. You'd know that too if you had read Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione said to us in a 'know-it-all' tone.

As we began to ascend, I noticed what seemed to be floating chalk. "Uh, Percy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you have floating chalk too?"

The chalk suddenly flung toward us, we ducked and heard a loud cackling sound.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to us. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the bits of chalk.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped at us and we ducked once again. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the chalk on Neville's head. we heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

We were on the 7th floor. The Ravenclaws continued higher.

Percy opened a door and lead us through a hallway with several other doors. _I think I'm going to get so lost..._ I thought.

He lead us around a corner and to a very large portrait of a fat woman wearing what looked like a white loin cloth.

Then another thing that amazed me happened. The portrait opened her mouth, blink and said; "Password?"

"Caput Draconis," said Percy.

The portrait swung open to reveal a large hole behind it.

Percy climbed in first and we followed his lead. Neville actually need to have a leg-up before tumbling to the ground on the other side.

So this was the Gryffindor common room?

The wall paper was covered by scarlet and gold, showing a lion rearing up and roaring. A cozy fireplace was to our right and around it were several red furniture.

But why was Gyrffindors crest a lion? Shouldn't it be a griffin? And for that matter; shouldn't Ravenclaw be a Raven, not an eagle? And what the hec was a 'Hufflepuff'?

A reminder board was to our left. It was bare, but I guessed it would have class schedules on it.

"Dorms are up those stairs. Boys to the right, girls; the left." Said Percy speaking of a staircase that curved toward two doors.

Percy then walked toward another door to our left. "This is my room. _No one_ is to disturb me unless it is absolutely urgent. Understand?"

No one seemed to be paying attention. Percy sighed and just went to bed.

Most of us stayed in the common room, but me, Ron, Harry and Cat walked up to the dorms. Cat entered the left door, while Ron, Harry and me went through the right one.

We continued up even more stairs, passing other doors that marked different years. Once we got to the top, we saw a door with a plaque on it reading ' **First Years** '.

Inside, was a few more doors. (How big was this place?!) We picked the closet door to the staircase.

Inside was five four-poster beds, each covered by red curtains.

I went to the far back and saw my trunks. So, I guess this was my bed?

I started to unpack as Harry and Ron did the same. After I was done, I changed from my robes to my pajamas. I don't know about Harry and Ron, but I was exhausted.

I flopped down on the bed, and before I could even pull the covers over me, I had fallen asleep.

...

 **A/N: I think the chapters are getting longer. I copied lots from the book, but hey, you do this and try to be faithful without copying at least** _ **some**_ **things!**

 **The hole "Draco making fun of my Mum" thing doesn't mean anything. I just put that there to show how much of an ass he is. You think he's mean to me now?! Wait till after he finds out I'm Muggleborn.**

 _ **"What the hec is a 'Hufflepuff?" XD Another Very potter musical reference.**_

 **I enjoyed writing this SO much! But the next thing I'll be continuing is going to most likely be Vengeance.**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Never investigate strange noises

**A/N: I'm just really getting back into writing. So what better way is there than continuing the story I last wrote for?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

...

 **Chapter 7: Never investigate strange noises**

The next morning, I woke up feeling very sick.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the common room. Where's a toilet when you need one?!

From the couch facing the fireplace, Hermione was reading a book. She looked over and sighed. "That's what you get from over eating." She said with a click of her tongue.

My face was flushing green. "Bathroom?" I was just able to groan out, before my insides constricted and out came the nastiness that was my insides.

I puked all over the red carpet.

Embarrassment flooded over me as everyone who was still in the common room laughed.

The Weasley twins rushed over and handed me a small gold coloured cauldron. They rubbed my back as I threw up in it.

"There, there." I heard them say in union. "That will be 5 galleons."

"What?!" I screeched, jerking back up, before the sickness hit me again and I vomited all over Fred's shirt.

"Ew!" He said, standing up. From beside me, George snickered. "Hey, that's a good look for you!"

Fred snickered back. "Well, I always knew that my good looks would make anyone _sick_ with envy."

"I'm positive that _I'm_ better looking." Remarked George.

"No, I am!" Snapped Fred.

"No, I am!" George snapped back.

They continued like this for a few minutes until Hermione coughed. "Um, don't you think you should take him to the hospital wing?"

They looked at each other. "Sure, if there'll be some galleons in it for us."

I continued to throw up as Hermione sighed again, and marking her spot in her book, stood up and helped me walk out of the common room.

The Hospital wing was apparently a large room by a clocktower. In it was several beds that were empty (thank goodness. That would have been concerning at the beginning of the year).

An old witch rushed over. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"He over ate at the feast, and vomited all over the common room." Hermione answered.

I have to give her credit. Even if she is a know-it-all, she does care about other people.

"I'll have a look at him."

I was taken over to a bed and laid down on it. The witch examined me.

"This should be easy."

She left the room for a second and returned with a small green bottle.

"Drink up." She said. I stared at the bottle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something to make you feel better."

I hesitantly swallowed the contents of the bottle, and tasted a sweet flavor, like peppermint.

As soon as it was all down my throat, I felt relief in my stomach.

"That's amazing. How'd you do that?"

"Oh, just a little stomach potion." The witch replied.

"Thank you Ms-?"

"Call me Madame Pomphrey."

Madame Pomphrey then stood up. "You can leave now." She then turned and left.

I sat up, and left the Hospital Wing with Hermione. We walked together in silence for a few minutes before Hermione said something to me.

"So, classes will be starting soon. Best change out of your pajamas."

My face flushed. "What?" I glanced down. I hadn't changed out of my PJ's since last night. Embarrassment caused me to hide my face.

Hermione left for the Great Hall while I went back to the common room to change. As I was walking up the spiral staircase, the door to the girl's dormitories opened, and out walked Cat.

"Oh, Aaron." She looked me up and down. "Wow."

I blushed, before quickly running to Ron, Harry and mine's room.

After I was dressed, I rushed down to the Great Hall and found few people actually in there.

Harry and Ron were eating while talking, so I walked over to them and flopped down beside them.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" I asked. Ron stopped talking and stared at me. "Oh, hey. We were talking about Snape."

"Snape?" I asked. "The teacher?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them. We have our first potions class this afternoon, so we'll be able to tell for ourselfs." Ron stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and let the sentence fade away.

Our first potions class? I had been looking forward to potions, but if he was the teacher, I don't think I'll like it very much.

I ate some scrambled eggs and toast before getting up and heading back to the common room to check the schedule. (I hadn't read it yet. Even though I'd been in the common room twice today. Don't judge me!)

While walking down the hall that lead to the portrait of the fat lady, I heard a weird noise. I turned my head to my left. All that was there was a single piece of armor.

I walked over to it. "Are you alive?" I asked. It wasn't that crazy to expect something like that at this point.

What I got as an answer was laughing as the armor tilted forward. I screamed as it tompled over onto me. "Aww, poor little firsty!" It was Peeves. He hovered in midair, cackling at my desperate attempts to move the heavy armor off of me. "Looks like you'll be like for yer first class!" He laughed again. "Better hurry up!" He then glided away cackling all the way down the hall before fading into the wall.

I continued to push, but the armor was just far to heavy for me to lift by myself. I swore as the armor once again fell onto me, crushing my torso.

"Oh, wonderful." I muttered darkly. "Help!" No one was in the hall with me, and I didn't think anyone would be close enough to hear me, but I still needed to try.

"Please, anybody, help!" I laid there quietly, counting the seconds until a sound made me perk up. It sounded like talking.

From above me, I saw the ghostly image of _Nearly-Headless_ Nick. He was gliding around heading toward a room mark "Ancient Ruins", talking to himself as he did so. "Of course they would not accept my letter. Why would they?"

"Nick!" I called after him. He stopped.

"Yes?" He said as he turned toward me. "Let me guess; Peeves did this?"

"Yeah, and it's crushing me."

"That little pest. I apologize. No first year should have to deal with the likes of him." He turned to leave.

"A little help please." I coughed.

He stopped and turned back to me. "I'm afraid I am of no help here. You see, I am merely a ghost. I cannot lift things."

"But you can get someone to come help me." I growled out.

"Oh, of course." He seemed to be embarrassed that he didn't think of that. "I shall return soon with help." He quickly glided away.

I laid there in silence once again.

"I should have known that that sound had been Peeves." I grunted out. "When I get out of this, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

I laid there for several more minutes until the sound of hurrying feet broke me from my daze. "What the-?" I glanced up and saw the upside down faces of Hermione and Cat.

"Wow, how'd you get in this situation?" Asked Cat as she bent down to look at me.

"Peeves." I muttered.

From above me, Hermione scoffed. "He's really bothersome, isn't he? Hang on a moment-" She pointed her wand at the armor and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" The armor instantly rose and went back to it's original place.

I got up, stretched and thanked her. "How'd you learn that already? I asked.

Hermione scoffed. "I've been studying since before lessons. You could be ahead too if you'd studied."

"But that's not fair! We're supposed to learn _during_ school. Not before!"

"Yeah, that's not helpful, Hermione." Cat agreed.

"It doesn't matter, you still missed Charms.

"What?!" I was furious. I missed my first magic class because of a pesky little 'not-even-a-ghost'?!

I came to a conclusion in that moment:

 _Never_ investigate strange noises...

 **A/N: This is all for today. I'm starting to get writer's block, so it's best to just stop here.**

 **I originally wasn't going to have Cat in this chapter, but I thought I might as well include her in the ending.**

 **I don't know when I'm going to continue this, but I'll get back to it soon. (hopefully)**

 **Till next time.**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Potions Class

**A/N: Okay, sorry for making you wait so long for this... I just ran out of creativity... It's not that long, and mostly takes place during the first potions lesson, but it's a chapter... Enjoy.  
**

...

 **Chapter 8: Potions Class**

After missing Charms, I made sure to avoid anything weird. Well, avoid anything in a place where stairs could change, walls could pretend to be doors and ghosts haunted, that could be called _strange_.

I had a talk with Professor Flitwick and was relieved when he agreed to help me catch up on Charms. After that, I continued the class schedules until it was time for potions...

Throughout the day I had been dreading this moment.

Professor Snape looked like the kind of man who might be a vampire in disguise. He dark slicked back hair made his pale skin seem almost _too_ pale, and his eyes were pitch black like an endless dark tunnel. And his hooked nose didn't help with his overall appearance.

Harry, Ron, Cat, Hermione and I were waiting outside the classroom in the dungeons with the other Griffindor first years. We were joined by the Slytherins for this lesson.

Both Harry and I have grown a certain resentment for Draco Malfoy. Something that he didn't fail to notice.

Ever since the entrance ceremony, when Malfoy would see me in the halls he didn't miss an opportunity to call me out.

"Oi - Curly hair! Yes you! Why do you look so lost? Didn't your family teach you about the castle?"

If I had hated him before, it was nothing compared to the hate I feel for him now.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to mouth off something to us- but before he could, Professor Snape walked into the corridor.

"Enter, and take your seats." He said coldly.

We did as he said, and were directed toward separate walls. Griffindors to the left, Slytherins to the right.

After we had taken our seats, Professor Snape turned with a swish of his cape and silence commenced.

He stood there, relishing our quite, then he took a row-call.

When he got to Harry's name, he paused. "Ah, yes... Mr. Potter. Our new... _Celebrity_..."

He only spoke in a whisper, but his voice had our attention hooked.

"There will be no silly wand waving here..." He started. "I doubt you are any more clever than the usual imbeciles I have to deal with, but if you were to _pay attention_..."

His gaze was situated on Harry, who was busy taking notes on what Snape was saying. I nudged him and he glanced at me before staring at Snape.

He continued.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He glanced around lazily at all of us.

"Still, maybe some of you might... impress me."

The next second he had crossed the room and slammed his hands on our desk, making me and Harry jump.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand jumped into the air.

Harry stared wide eyed. "I don't know sir..."

I watched uncomfortably as Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "tut tut-clearly fame isn't everything is it?"

Snape's eyes danced in the candle light. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Hermione's arm was raised.

Harry looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

"I-I don't know sir..."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, potter?"

He straighten up.

"Then tell me, potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Hermione nearly stood up, her arm quivering.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"

Snape's eyes glared. "Sit down!" He barked at Hermione. She flopped down with her head hanging.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Over the sound of quills scratching, Snape said "And a point will be taken from Griffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

He waved his wand at a black board. Immediately, white lines like chalk began to trace across it. When it was finished, it showed instructions for a potion.

"Begin."

We followed the instructions closely. Ron, holding his nose at the foul oder spewing from the cauldrons.

I carefully added the porcupine quills into the potion and watched as the color of the potion turned from white to green. You know, this potions stuff was is very fun.

A sudden loud sound made me jump, and I turned to my left to see Neville's cauldron leaking a blackish-green liquid.

The potion started melting people's shoes, causing us to jump onto our chairs.

Snape came over looking very annoyed. "Idiot boy!" He snarled, clearing the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills _before_ taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Then he lunged at Harry again.

"Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Griffindor."

I opened my mouth to tell him that that wasn't fair, when Ron kicked me from under the table.

"Don't push it." He muttered. "I heard Snape can turned very nasty..."

 _Why_ was Snape such a jerk?

...

 **A/N: Snape is such a jerk... The characters haven't gotten to much development, but that's what future chapters are for... :)  
**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, share and review!**


	9. Flying Lesson

**A/N: Nothing to really say.**

...

Chapter 9: Flying Lessons

Transfiguration was a class I was really looking forward to. I was optimistic since Mcgonagall was the teacher.

Whenever I passed her in the corridors, she'd smile and nod to me. She even gave me an extra apple she had from the kitchen's once.

After Potions, I was glad to be out of the cold dungeons and back into the warmth of the castle.

Me, Cat and Neville were at our desk focusing on turning our matches into needles, when Harry and Ron burst into class, panting.

"Blimey! Thank goodness Professor McGonagall's not here! She'd kill us if she knew we were late."

I snickered, as they gave a sigh of relief, unaware that Professor McGonagall was watching them at this very moment.

The tabby cat sitting on the professor's desk leaped off and transformed into the woman herself.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped as she stood there with an expression of scorn.

"And why are you late?" She asked. "Maybe I should transform one of you into a watch, then maybe one of you will be on time."

"We- we were lost Professor..." Harry began.

"This castle's ginormous! We couldn't find the classroom." Ron finished.

"Then perhaps a map?" She concluded. "Take your seats."

They sat across from us and lowered their heads in shame.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. With only Hermione successfully transforming her match into a needle.

"Excellent. 10 points for Griffindor!"

...

Lunch was a welcome as we filed out of Transfigurations.

After I'd stuffed myself with sandwiches and juice, I headed back to Griffindor tower to get a quick head start on homework.

History of Magic was very boring...

I had been really looking forward to it, but Professor Binns (who was the only ghost teacher) had a way of making something so interesting as boring as watching paint dry.

Herbology was cool, but kinda bland at the same time... Luckily we only had Herbology once a week.

Time was passing by very fast. Soon it was time for our first Defense against the dark arts class.

Professor Quirrell was a weird little thing. He always had a thick stutter, wore a purple turban that wreaked of garlic (the Weasely twins believed it was to ward of vampires that Quirrell had had a bad experience with) and would jump at the slightest noise.

I felt kinda bad for him and stayed behind one day to ask him if he was alright.

"Y-yes... I-a-a-am f-f-fine. Thank you very mu-mu-much..."

It was time for our first flying class.

Now this I was going to enjoy.

Madam Hooch looked almost like a hawk with her white hair and goldish brown eyes.

"Okay, stand beside your brooms and say UP!"

"Up!" We said in union.

Only half of the brooms flew into their masters outstretched hands.

Ron's flew up and smacked him in the face. (I'd never seen anything more funny in my life)

Hermione's was just rolling around on the ground and Neville's wasn't doing anything.

I looked over and saw Cat smirking as her broom flew up into her hand.

"I've had practice on my mum's broom." She said with a wink.

My broom was still lying still on the ground. Frustrated I screamed "UP!" and the broom flew up past me, fifty feet into the air. It floated there before falling back toward the ground where it landed with a **smack**.

"A little to much ugmh!" Said Madam Hooch.

I flushed and tried it again.

"Up!" This time it flew into my hand and I stood there amazed.

Finally only Neville was missing his broom, and once it too flew into his hand, the class began.

"Now, straddle your broom, and be sure to hold on tight. Don't want any of you to slide off your brooms." She sounded her whistle and Neville immediately flew into the air, stopping at about eighty feet.

"H-help!" He cried.

Malfoy laughed and Cat cried "What if he gets hurt!"

Neville's broom began to sway left and right before flying right at a stone wall of the castle. At the last second it turned and dropped twenty feet before Neville slipped and fell, his robes getting caught on a metal rod.

The broom continued flying toward the forbidden forest where it disappeared.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down!" Madam Hooch was saying.

Neville whimpering was interrupted by the sound of robes shredding, and a second later he was on the ground cradling he left arm.

Madam Hooch raced over to him and examined his wrist. "Ooh, a broken wrist. Not to worry- we'll get you fixed in no time!"

She started excoriating Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"If I see any brooms in the air when I come back, you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch!" She added.

As Madam Hooch and Neville disappeared, Malfoy stepped up and picked something up from the ground.

"Bad luck on that one. Maybe if he'd had this- he would have remembered not to fall on his fat ass."

Harry stormed up to Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy." He said.

Malfoy's smug look returned. "Oh? You know what- I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Say- the roof?"

He jumped on his broomstick and took off toward said roof.

Harry went to follow him but Hermione stopped him. "Harry no! This is exactly what he wants. And you don't even know how to fly yet!"

Harry glanced at her than back to Malfoy hovering overhead.

"I'm doing this." He thrusted upward and was put at the same height as Malfoy.

I snickered at his look of shock.

They flew around for a few minutes before Malfoy (be shot at by Harry) threw the rememberable toward the ground. Harry spotted this and turned instead for the ground.

I covered my eyes as he flew straight for the ground- picking up speed, and only opened my eyes when I heard the other students cheering.

Harry was standing there, the rememberable held firmly in his hand.

I cheered and clapped along with everyone else, but that joy was soon short lived.

"Harry Potter!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward us.

Harry lowered his head.

"Come with me."

Harry hopelessly followed her back to the castle, leaving all of us looking after him.

"Well, he'll be expelled for sure now.." Malfoy was laughing.

I strolled up to him and stomped on his foot.

"It's people like you that make life miserable!" I stormed off.

I was sulking in a corner of the castle, Hermione found me and plopped next to me.

"You know, when I first met you- I thought you weren't that interesting. Rather dull actually."

I glanced at her. "Great. Way to make me feel better."

"But..." She gave me a smile. "You're so much more."

I lifted my head.

"You're kind and loyal, and honestly- you're a very good person."

I returned her smile. "Thanks."

We returned to the field where Madam Hooch was being explained as to why Harry wasn't there.

...

 **A/N: Wow that was long... It's like once I got started I couldn't stop... The story's picking up and I'm looking forward to future chapters.**

 **For some answers to questions that haven't been asked: Hermione and Harry and Ron are not friends yet. Not until Halloween. I'm not friends with Ron (nor is Cat). Not till Halloween.**

 **I've planned this whole series out (even down to relationships) and this is going to be awesome!**

 **I'd really like to know how you all like how this is turning out so far. Good? Could be better? Needs a little more ugmh? Let me know.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, favorite & share!**

 _Till next time, cheers!_


	10. The Midnight Duel

**A/N: Okay, I've just started rereading the book, and I've skipped some things... So, I'll twist their timing and make it work... :/**

...

Chapter 10: The Midnight Duel

After Harry and McGonagall disappeared, we all thought Harry would be expelled. Instead, Harry had been selected for the Griffindor quiditch team. No first years were allowed to join, but the rules had been bent for this occasion.

"From what I've heard, Quiditch is an amazing sport. I'd like to try out for it next year, but I'm terrified of heights..." I was saying.

We were laying around the courtyard outside transfigurations.

Ron lazily playing with Scabbers (or trying to play- while Scabbers just laid there and slept), while Harry and I were pouring over ' _Quiditch through the ages_ '.

"I'm looking forward to it. Though I'm not too sure I _can_ do it."

Harry looked nervous and I was finding it hard to comfort him.

"Oh, you'll do fine. It's in your blood."

Hermione had joined us.

She sat beside me- staring at Harry.

"What?" Harry looked extremely confused.

"Come on, I'll show you."

She lead us to a case of trophies.

"There." She pointed to a large golden shield. Written on it was;

 **Seeker**

 **James Potter**

 **1972-1977**

"See. You're father was a seeker. I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

...

When I was invited to have tea with Harry, Ron and Hagrid, I couldn't refuse.

That afternoon, we headed down to Hagrid's hut. (a house I wasn't entirely sure could fit Hagrid's massive size)

We were welcomed in warmly and took a seat at a table while Hagrid went to fetch the tea from the fire.

Harry was reading 'The Daily Prophet" when he called our attention.

"Look!" He pointed to a particular article.

 **"Break-in at Gringgotts bank."**

I quickly read through it.

"Vault 713? Wasn't that the vault Hagrid went into?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"Nothing was taken. The vault had been emptied earlier that same day." My eyes widened.

"But that means it could have happened right as we were leaving."

"Hey, Hagrid! There's been a break-in at Gringotts. Wasn't vault 713 the vault you got that package from?" Harry asked.

Hagrid seemed like he'd rather not talk about it. "Yeah. But that's all I'm sayin'."

The rest of the visit was cheerful, but we soon had to go back to Griffindor tower.

...

That night I woke to find Harry and Ron missing.

I got up and found them in the common room. "What are you doing?"I asked.

"None of your business!" Ron said defensively.

I raised an eyebrow. "Harry?" I looked at him and he hid his face. "What are you doing?"

Finally he gave in. "We're going to a duel with Malfoy."

"What?!" I yelled.

They winced.

"Sorry, when did this happen?" I wanted answers.

"After flying class. He asked me to a wizards duel." Harry seemed a little ashamed.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Ron said again, more firmly.

"I would say it is my business. I could tell McGonagall..."

Ron paled. "You wouldn't..."

I smiled. "Oh, I would. Either let me come or McGonagall will have both your heads."

Finally Ron seemed to give. "Oh, alright. You can come."

"Going out are you?"

Cat was standing on the stairs looking at us suspiciously.

Ron groaned. "How many more are coming? I suppose you'll tell McGonagall too if we don't let you come?"

"Oh, uh... Sure?" She joined us and we were about to exit the common room when another voice- once again- stopped us.

"Aha, so I was right. You are planning something." Hermione was sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace, a smug look on her face.

"Don't you care about Griffindor at all? You'll lose all the house points I've earned from know about switching spells. Not to menti-"

"Hermione, you're doing it again."

She gave me a dirty look. "You're in on this too? I thought you of all people would be against this."

Ron groaned, "we've got to get going!"

Me, Harry, Ron and Cat climbed out of the common room, all the while being lectured by Hermione, who followed us like an angry goose.

As Ron jumped down, we heard a loud **thud** , followed by a groan of pain.

"Neville?! What are you doing out here?"

Neville had been sleeping under the portrait of the fat lady.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I-I couldn't remember the password..." He was crying.

"Oh, it's okay Neville. It's _Pig Snout_.." I gave him a little hug and helped him up.

The password had changed since the first night.

"Are you really going to go through with this? Malfoy _wants_ you to get caught. Can't you see that?"

"Oh god, shut up Hermione. Live a little." Cat sassed back. Hermione's eyes bulged.

She turned to head back.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't war- Oh now what am I going to do?!"

The fat lady had disappeared. Without her to accept our password, we were locked out.

"Not our problem." Ron said smugly.

"Oh... Fine. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! This was so much simpler when it was just Harry and me!" Ron was at his wits end.

"I'm not waiting around here for Filtch to catch me." Hermione argued.

"Well, that's your fault for following us! Come on!"

We headed down the hall toward the staircases. Hermione and Neville chasing after us.

"Where is this happening?" I asked.

"On the fourth floor. In the trophy room." Ron whispered, peeking around a corner. "Got to keep an eye out for Mrs. Norris."

The Trophy room had an eerie vibe to it. The pitch black of the room made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Malfoy?" Harry called out.

No answer.

"Malfoy? Are you here?"

Still no answer.

"I told you. He's not here."

"Quite Hermione. Someone'll hear." I gritted out.

We waited for a few minutes, then a door opened with a creak.

Lantern light spilled into the dark room.

"Come out, come out- I know you're in there." Filtches voice called out to us.

I felt my blood turn cold and ended up backing into a gold cup. It fell to the floor with a **crash**.

We all jumped and raced for the only other door away from filtch.

It lead down a hall and stairs.

We ran down them and came to four doors.

"This is it! We're done for!" Ron was saying.

"Over here!" Hermione waved us to a door on the far right.

"But it's locked!" Ron banged on the door.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pointed her wand at the lock. " _Alohamora._ "

The door gave a _click_ and we ran through it.

Behind us, Filtch was running down the stairs.

When we all were in, Hermione shut the door and we sat there huddled together.

We could hear Filtch just on the other side, his lantern swinging around.

"Come out, and you'll only be expelled." He had a grin to his voice.

He must have gone through another door because a few seconds later there was a slam.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Finally, we were able to look at where we were.

A large room with a harp in the corner, and a very large fur rug.

Wait.

Do fur rugs usually blink?

My whole body went stiff.

"U-u-u-uh guys..."

Cat turned to look at what was scaring me. Her hair stood on end. "B-b-b-big doggie..."

Neville started crying again.

What I had thought was a giant fur rug was actually a very large three-headed dog. It stood there, staring at us. It seemed almost as shocked to see us as we were to see it.

Then, one head yawned, another started to drool, and the third snarled at us.

We all started backing up toward the door.

As the dog stood up, we all screamed and pulled the door open.

Between Filtch and death, I'd take Filtch.

As we ran over each other to get outside, the three heads lunged for us, missing me by a hair.

I fell out of the room, the middle head poking out, it snapped at me with it's teeth and Harry slammed the door on it's face, but it wouldn't go back. Harry continued to smash the door repeatedly into the snarling dogs head until finally, the dog whimpered and back away.

Harry slammed the door shut and we raced back toward Griffindor tower, not stopping until we'd reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"I say- what's going on?" She questioned us, but we weren't in the mood.

"Never mind that! _Pig Snout! Pig Snout!_ " Harry got out, gasping.

She swung open with a look of annoyance.

We filed in and crashed on the couches. (Neville going to bed)

"What kind of a school would keep a thing like that?!" Ron roared.

"You don't pay attention do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione was back in her nag tone.

"What it was standing on? I wasn't paying attention to it's feet, I was to busy with it's heads. If you haven't noticed; It had THREE of them!"

"But don't you see?! It was standing on a trapdoor. It's guarding something."

Cat yawned. "Well, whatever it's guarding, it can keep it. I'm off to bed."

"I am too. Before one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse; expelled."

Hermione and Cat stood up and left for the girls dorms.

Ron staring after them. "She really needs to sort out her priorities."

He looked over at Harry. "What do you think it could be guarding?

"I don't know." He yawned. "But whatever it is, it must be really valuable or really dangerous."

"Or both." I finished.

...

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed lacking. I've kind of suffering from writer's block. In other news: I've gone back and rewrote part of the train chapter.**

 **Instead of staying with Hermione, Cat and Neville, I stay with Harry and Ron. The scene with Malfoy trying to get Harry to join him was taken from the Sorting chapter and put in there.**

 **So some things are changed. Not too much, but enough that I'd like to tell you all to re-read that part of the chapter (After Trevor disappears).**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and share! :)**

 _Till next time. Cheers!_


	11. Bathroom Hijinks

**A/N: Okay, this is a really long chapter. I thought about cutting it in half, but why not let you have a treat... After all, I haven't uploaded anything for this story in a while. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Why do we need to do this again? It** _ **is**_ **Fanfiction... You should know this... My name isn't J.K Rowling and I don't live in England...**

 **Cat is owned by BlackCat46.**

...

Chapter 11: Bathroom Hijinks

The next day, Malfoy was in shock to see us there, eating breakfast like everyone else.

Neither Hermione nor Neville wanted to discuss what the three-headed dog could be guarding.

Neville was only interested in never encountering the dog again. And Hermione was refusing to talk to any of us.

Currently, we were in the Great Hall, having breakfast.

"Aaron, how come you can eat fifty pies in a row?" Cat was asking me.

I snickered. "Because I'm a glutton, love."

Beside us, Harry and Ron were continuing to guess on what the mystery item was.

"So, we know it's gotta be either dangerous, valuable or both." Ron was rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Maybe it's a wand more powerful than any other? I remember mum reading a fairy tale about three brothers who each got a powerful item for cheating death. One was the most powerful wand in existence."

"But, aren't all wands powerful?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, but this one's differe-"

Before he could finish his thought, the owls started flooding the Hall with packages.

Cat received a bottle of Coca-Cola and immediately began chugging it down. "Ah, that hits the spot. Can't find this in the wizarding world." She said with a smile, wiping coke from her mouth.

Ron received a small bag of home baked muffins.

I looked up hoping for something from my home, but nothing. Disappointed, I slouched down.

A huge package suddenly fell in front of Harry, knocking some food and drinks over.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Harry quickly apologized to Dean Thomas.

"I-I've got a package..." He seemed taken aback. "I never get mail..."

"Well, open it!" I urged him.

He carefully started to undo the package when he noticed a note attached. He picked it up and quickly skimmed through it.

He handed the later to Ron.

I peeked over his shoulder and read:

 _ **DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

 _ **It contains your new Nimbus Two-Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one.**_

 _ **Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

 _ **Professor M. McGonagall.**_

"A Nimbus two-thousand?!" His jaw fell.

"What's a Nimbus two-thousand?" I asked.

"It's only the best broom in the world! Come on, let's open this thing in the common room!"

He stood up and we all ran out of the Great Hall, but on the way to Griffindor Tower we bumped into some familiar faces...

Malfoy snatched the parcel from Harry, feeling it between his snobby fingers.

"That's a broomstick!" He said, throwing it back to Harry.

"You're in for it now, Potter! First years aren't allowed their own broomstick!"

"It's not just any old broomstick!" Ron jumped it, unable to contain himself.

"It's a Nimbus Two-Thousand!" He continued, despite me nudging him in the side. "What did you say you've got at home? A Comet? Comet's are nice, but they aren't even in the same league as the Nimbus!"

"What do you know about that, Weasley! You couldn't even afford half a Handle!" Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose. you and your brothers would have to save up twig-by-twig."

Just then, Professor Flitwick showed up.

"What's going on here? Not fighting, I hope?"

Malfoy straightened up. "He's got a broomstick, professor!" He said with a smug smile, pointing at Harry.

"Ah yes, I remember Professor McGonagall saying something about that. And what type is it, Mr. Potter?"

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand, sir." Harry said smugly, watching the smile fall from Malfoy's face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here, that I got it."

We ran past Malfoy, laughing all the way up to Griffindor Tower.

"Well, it's true!" Harry said, laughing.

"If he hadn't stolen Neville Rememberall, I wouldn't have made the team!"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules!?"

Hermione had joined us.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" I said.

"Yeah, don't stop now, it's doing us so much good!" Said Ron.

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and stormed up to the Girl's dormitories.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for me. I had made up in Charms about missing the first lesson, and was quickly learning to do a little better in Transfiguration. Which was still quite hard for me.

Potions was getting easier, I'd say it was one of the easiest lessons, if it wasn't for Snape.

 _"You stirred too long! Pour it out and start over!"_

The same couldn't be said for Harry.

His head was clearly in the clouds, and he barely was listening to anything the teachers were saying.

I even caught him about to take a bite out of his goblet.

When the day was finished, we quickly headed back up to the Common Room to unwrap the broom which had been under Harry's bed.

The broom shined in the dim light, a beautiful mahogany handle and slick twigs at the back.

"Whoa..." Ron was speechless.

Harry just stared at it in amazement.

"Now that's a fancy broom." I muttered.

...

School life was getting so much more interesting.

The lessons were getting a little more difficult, and unfortunately so was the homework.

Two months had already passed, and I could hardly believe it was Halloween morning.

I was in a _very_ good mood. Halloween was always one of my favorite holidays. Too bad I couldn't dress up this year...

The corridors were filled with the smell of pumpkins, and the excitement was even greater when Professor Flitwick said we were ready to make things fly. Something I've been dying to learn since Hermione showed me up on day one.

I was partnered up with Dean Thomas, Cat was with Neville, Harry was with Seamus Finnigan, and Ron was with Hermione.

I couldn't tell who was angrier; Ron or Hermione.

She hadn't spoke to any of us since the broomstick arrived. Not that I had missed her too bad, but...

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing. _Swish and flick_! Remember; _swish and flick!_ "

I _swish and flick_ ed my wand like we'd been doing for weeks.

"And don't forget to say the incantation correctly. It's _very_ important. Never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and ended up on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I wondered if that was possible to survive... Last I checked, buffalo were very heavy... Wouldn't he be squished?

We all proceeded to swish and flick our wands, but nothing was happening.

I figured that magic would be hard, but this was ridiculous.

Seamus got so irritated, he jabbed at it with his wand and set it on fire. Harry quickly took off his hat and beat the fire away.

Ron wasn't doing much better. He was glaring at the tiny white feather.

 _"Wingardium Leviosaa!"_ He shouted while waving his arms around like a windmill.

"It's not going to work like that. It's _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa!_ Make the 'gar' nice and long. And It's Leviosa, not Leviosaa!"

Ron threw his wand down. "If it's so easy, then _you_ do it!"

Hermione scoffed. "Fine."

She raised her wand up calmly and said: " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The feather immediately rose four feet and hovered there. I wasn't shocked like everyone else, nor was Cat. We'd already seen it after all.

"Oh, well done, Miss Granger! See? That's how it's done! _10 points_ to Griffindor!" Cried Flitwick.

Ron glared at Hermione and continued to chant the wrong incantation...

...

After class, Ron was still in a bad mood.

"It's Levi-o-sa! Not Levio-saa! No wonder no one can stand her!"

He said as we pushed our way into the crowded corridor.

"She's a nightmare, honestly!"

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past us.

It was Hermione, brushing her large bushy hair aside, and crying...

"I think she heard you..." Whispered Harry.

"So?" Replied Ron, looking somewhat quilty. "She must've noticed by now that she hasn't got any friends..."

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Ronald!" Yelled Cat, before she hurried off after Hermione.

I tried to chase after her, but lost her in the crowd.

...

Hermione didn't show up in class and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

We heard from Pavarti Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that she had been in the girls bathroom, crying.

Ron looked really uncomfortable, but the Halloween decorations in the Great Hall quickly put Hermione from our minds.

Thousands of living bats flew overhead as many more swooped around the tables, Jack-o-lanterns hovered overhead, and ribbons of orange, purple and black hung from the columns at the invisible ceiling.

I started stuffing my face with some turtle-pie when Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall screaming.

The teachers at the head table all stood up as Quirrell reached them.

"T-t-t-troll! I-In the d-dungeon! T-troll in the d-dungeon!"

He froze in front of Dumbledor.

"T-thought you ought t-to kn-ow." He suddenly fainted.

The chaos was imedient.

Everyone started screaming and ran for the golden doors when Dumbledor's powerful voice (along with several loud fire-cracker explosions from his wand) echoed; "SIIILENNNCE!"

Everyone stopped running and stared at him wide eyed.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!"

Percy was ecstatic.

"First years this way! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders. Stay close to behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as we were climbing the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"A bigger issue; isn't the Slytherin common room in the dungeons?" I asked, a little fearful.

"You make it sound like we care." Snapped Ron.

Even though things were a little more controlled, it was still chaotic:

People were hurrying this way and that, looking for their friends and siblings, hurring toward their common rooms.

We were passing a group of very confused Hufflepuff's when Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Cat.

"What about Hermione?! She wasn't at the feast, she doesn't know about the troll!"

We all grew pale.

"Alright, let's save her, just don't let Percy see us."

He hid in the group of Hufflepuffs heading in the other direction, toward the kitchens.

As we passed an empty corridor we slipped from them and ran toward the girls bathroom.

While turning the corner, we heard footsteps chasing after us.

"Percy!" Ron hissed, pulling us behind a large stone griffin.

Harry peeked out watching whoever it was.

"Who it is?" I asked.

"Snape... What's he doing here?" Harry whispered. Shouldn't he be down in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"How should I know?" Cat snarled.

After Snape's footsteps disappeared, we stepped out and barely saw Snape's robes turning the corner.

"He's heading toward the third floor..."

Ron raised his hand up. "Hey..." He sniffed. "Can you smell somethin'?"

Curious, I sniffed the air and was met with a horrible smell like dung and week old socks.

Then, we heard a low grunting and shuffling footsteps, sounding like something large was walking down the corridor.

Cat pointed toward the corridor to our left, where a large shadow was on the wall. We hid behind the statue again and shrunk in the shadows...

The large figure started heading down our corridor, where large windows gleaming moonlight showed the horrible sight before us;

A large, twelve foot troll with grey, lumpy patch looking skin and ears like elephants and large (though small for it's body) bald head on the top, something like a coconut.

Dragging behind it was a very large wooden club, clenched in it's long arms.

It stopped next to a door near us and peered inside. It waggled it's large ears a few times, making up it's dimwitted mind. Pausing for a moment, it then slouched (more than it was before) and crept through the doorway.

"There's a key in the lock!" Harry pointed out.

"So?" I questioned, not getting it.

"So, we can lock it in and get the teachers!"

"...Oh."

Sneaking over to the door, Harry closed the door while Ron locked it.

" _yes!_ " They cheered.

We ran back down the corridor when a shrill scream of terror pierced our ears.

"Oh no... That's the girls' bathroom!"

Paling again we all ran back down the passage. " _Hermione_!"

Unlocking the door and yanking it open, we ran inside to find Hermione backed up against the toilets, with the troll towering above her. She quickly hid in the stall, locking the door behind her.

The troll grunted, then it swung it's large club up and slammed it into the stall, obliterating it.

Hermione screamed and started crawling under the stalls, each time the troll destroyed it, until there wasn't any stalls left to protect her. She cowered under the sinks.

"Hermione!" I shouted. She looked at us and yelled, "Help!".

Harry shouted "distract it!", while running for Hermione.

"With what? My good looks?" I snapped.

Ron picked up a rock, "Oi, pee-brain!" He threw the rock and it hit the troll on the head.

The troll wagged it's ears and, seeing Harry, ran toward him with it's club raised.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" yelled Cat, picking up a busted pipe and throwing it at the troll, hitting it on the shoulder.

It didn't seem to feel the pipe, but it heard Cat's yell and ran for her instead.

Dodging it's attack, me and Cat started running in circles while Ron looked for something else to throw.

"Hermione, come on, run!" Shouted Harry, pulling on her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

The troll, seeming to be confused by the loud echos in the room, roared and ran for Ron, who was closest and trapped.

Harry abandoned his attempts to save Hermione and instead ran for the troll, running up it's slouching back of the troll, wrapping his arms around it's neck and raming his wand up it's snotty nose.

The troll groaned and started trying to shake Harry off, swinging it's club around, smashing and cracking the sinks and wall. Ron seemed to be paralyzed with fear and just stared as the troll grabbed Harry by the cloak and started trying to bash Harry's legs, who kept kicking them up.

I pulled out my wand but couldn't think of any spells that would help...

Ron did the same and shouted " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

The troll's club flew from it's hand and was suspended over the trolls head.

It stupidly looked up at it, mesmerized.

A second passed, and then the club fell with a sickening _crack!_ onto the trolls head, knocking it out instantly.

Dropping Harry, he barely got out of the way before it's heavy body crashed to the floor, a faint hint of blood staining the floor.

Hermione was the first to speak up.

"...Is it... Dead?"

"I think it's just been knocked out..." Answered Harry.

"You sure? It is bleed a lot..." I chipped in.

Harry pulled the wand out of the troll's nose and wiped the blue-ish green snot on his robes. "Eww, troll boogers..."

The door to the bathroom slammed open and in stormed McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell (who, after seeing the troll, whimpered and fell onto a toilet, clutching his heart).

Snape examined the troll while McGonagall stared at us with her piercing eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She cried. "Why are you not in your dormitory?!"

Snape glared at Harry before saying; "Probably looking for house points and admiration for sheer stupidity... How very like a Potter..."

"I-It was my fault Professor..." Came a weak voice behind us. McGonagall looked taken by surprise. "Miss Granger?"

"You see... I went looking for the troll... I had read a lot about them..."

Hermione telling a blatant lie to a teacher...? Had the world gone mad?!

"I-if they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead..."

"I would never expect you to do something to irresponsible! _5 points_ will be taken from Griffindor house, and I suggest, if you're not hurt, that you head for your dormitory immediately. Students are finishing the feast in their common rooms."

Hermione left and McGonagall turned her attention back to the four of us.

"Well, I still say that you were lucky, but not very many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll... You each win Griffindor _5 points_. Professor Dumbledor _will_ hear about this. You may go."

We ran out of the bathroom until we were two floors up.

"We should have gotten a more than Twenty points..."

"Fifteen, once she's taken away Hermione's..."

"Awfully nice of her to help us out like that..." Said Cat.

"Well, mind you, we _did_ save her."

"She might not have _needed_ saving if we hadn't locked her up in with it!"

We reached the portrait of the fat lady.

 _"Pig Snout."_

Just as McGonagall had said, the room was abuzz with commotion, people talking about the troll and eating what was sent up from the feast.

But Hermione was waiting for us at the entrance...

We didn't say anything, but she nodded and we all headed off to stuff our faces...

I don't know how it happened... But from that point on, we were all friends...

I guess there are somethings you can't survive without liking each other.

And fighting a twelve foot mountain troll is one of them...

...

 **A/N: My hands hurt... I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review and share! (It makes me happy... :)**

 **If you want you can follow me on twitter PhoenixSword_24.**

 _Till next time, cheers!_


	12. A Shady Character

**A/N: Okay, so 'ya boi's back! XD**

 **It's been a LONG time. But I'm determined to finish this! I just want to thank Grammarly for spell-checking this for me. ^_^ #NotSponsored!**

...

Chapter 12: A Shady Character

The weather had started to grow colder.

Snow covered the grounds as the days got shorter. The homework the professors were handing out was getting harder, making it sometimes difficult to keep up. Hermione soon proved to be an excellent help in that regard.

A lot of students were starting to play outside in the snow. Including the Weasley twins, who got in trouble for enchanting snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around and bounce off the back of his turban.

We were currently out on the snow-covered grounds, sitting around a blue flame Hermione had conjured in a glass jar. (Being the little pyromaniac I was, Incendio was a spell I had been looking forward too.)

"So, Quidditch is coming up soon. Excited?" I asked Harry.

He looked down. "Uh, yeah, I guess..."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous is all..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll blow them all away!" Cat pitched in.

"Sure..." Harry looked down at his 'Quidditch: Through the Ages' book that Hermione had let him borrow earlier.

Just then, we saw Professor Snape strolling across the grounds.

"Uh-oh, trouble ahead..." Ron whispered.

"Hermione, are you sure using magic on the grounds is allowed?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know... I think it is..."

"Best to hide it anyway... If anyone's going to pick on a minor detail, it's Snape."

We slid around, covering the blue flame.

Perhaps it was from our guilty looking faces, or maybe he just has a sixth sense for misbehaving students, Snape turned toward us and briskly walked over.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Sitting..?" I snapped back.

"10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Harper's smart mouth."

I glared up at him.

"What is that, Potter?"

He was looking at the book in Harry's hands.

"J-just a library book, Professor Snape..." Said, Harry.

"Library books are not to be taken out of the castle. 15 points from Gryffindor. Now, give me that." He snatched the book from Harry's hands and put it in his robes.

We all glared as he turned and limped back towards the castle.

"He made that up!" Harry grumbled.

"Anything to take away points..." sighed Cat.

"Why is he limping?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he got bit by Fang?" I suggested. "That'd be nice."

"What if..." Harry muttered.

"What?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"What if HE let that troll in, so he could sneak into the forbidden corridor, while everyone else was distracted!?"

"Harry, I know you don't like him, but why would he do that?" I asked.

"So he could steal whatever that dog is guarding!"

I shuddered. The three-headed dog on the third floor was not something I wanted to remember.

"Harry, he wouldn't do that! He's a teacher!" said Hermione, flabbergasted.

I stared over at her in disbelief. "Hermione, just because he's a teacher doesn't mean he can't do something shady!"

She seemed taken aback. "I know that! I just find it hard to believe that HE would do something like that! He might be... harsh, but-!"

"Hermione, he just took away house points for me telling him we were sitting!" I waved my hands around our circle to reinforce my point.

"Well... Okay, he's a mean old grump, but that-!"

"Hermione, just stop..." I sighed.

We continued to sit in silence. After a couple of minutes passed, Harry stood up.

"I'm going to go follow Snape and see what he's up too."

Before any of us could question him further, he took off toward the castle.

...

A couple of hours later we were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry jumped through the Portrait hole.

Hermione looked up from her 'Hogwarts: A History" book to greet him. "Well, what did you find out?"

Harry flopped down beside me and sighed.

"He DID let the troll in! He must have!"

"Whoah, slow down. Start from the beginning." I said in surprise.

He sighed again. "I followed him to the Teacher's Lounge and saw him with Filch. He was bandaging his leg. Apparently, he was bitten by that Three-Headed dog on the third floor. I was right!"

My eyes went wide. "So, he IS trying to steal whatever it's guarding?!"

He nodded.

"Yep. I wouldn't put it past him. He's a shady one, Snape." Ron agreed.

"I still find it hard to believe that Snape would go against Dumbledor like that!" Hermione whispered.

"I wouldn't expect him to be THAT stupid either, but he WAS limping..." I added in.

We continued to relax (more or less) in the Common Room that was bustling with excitement for tomorrow's Quidditch match.

Later that night, I had the most peculiar dream.

I was standing in the third-floor corridor, in front of the Cerberus type dog's door.

I was alone, but I could hear the faintest sound of a harp playing from beyond the door...

When I woke up the next morning, I was drenched in sweat.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, still wondering what the dream was about...

...

 **A/N: Well... That's it for this chapter!**

 **I wonder what that dream could mean?**

 **I'm still in a writing mood, so I'll probably start on the next chapter right after uploading this one. So look forward to that! ^_^**

 _Till next time, cheers!_


	13. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N: This took a little longer than expected... Enjoy.**

...

Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

The Great Hall was bursting with noise. The excitement of the Quidditch Match was very evident.

I found the rest of the group next to each other. Hermione was trying to get Harry to eat something.

"You know Harry, you won't be of any use if you don't eat at least a little bit of toast."

I went to say hi but was cut off by Seamus.

"Yeah, you need to be top of your game. Seekers are always the ones who get bludgeoned on."

That made Harry turn green for a second.

"You know, making him sick isn't going to help." I said, announcing my presence. Seamus looked a little embarrassed as I joined them for breakfast.

After we were full, we all got up and started heading for the Quidditch Pitch.

I had only seen the Quidditch Pitch from the outside (not really having a reason to be there until now).

It was larger than I expected it to be.

We walked up several long stairways to the towers surrounding the field.

As we waited for the game to begin, we all started chit chatting.

"Quidditch is great, but I'm just hoping we win the house cup this year." said an older Gryffindor.

"Yeah, seven years of nothing but bloody Slytherin. It's about time for Gryffindor to win again." another Gryffindor pitched in.

"Why do you care so much about a stupid house cup? Do you get any benefits for next year if you win?" I asked the older boys.

"Uh... no... but... It's-"

"It doesn't matter really, does it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Before they could retort, the teams entered the field.

Madam Hooch was standing in between them.

"Alright, I want a good clean game! None of that messy business like last year." She was looking at Marcus Flint the Slytherin Team Captain in particular.

After another minute passed, the teams took to their brooms and the commentator (Lee Jordan) announced over a wizarding world equivalent to a microphone: "The season's first game 'Gryffindor vs Slytherin' begins now!"

Harry flew above all the other team members. I would have wondered what he was doing if I hadn't talked with Ron about Quidditch earlier.

He stayed up there looking for the Golden Snitch. Why was it golden? Who did it snitch on? I don't know, but it's in trouble with Harry on the case.

The Chasers flew here and there throwing the Quaffle around to other Chasers, while the Keepers guarded their hoop goals.

Oliver Wood (Gryffindor Team Captain/Keeper) stopped a Slytherin from throwing the Quaffle through the goal only to nearly fall off his broom.

I quickly stood up in panic.

"Aaron, relax. He's fine." Ron tried to pull me back down.

"Why would anyone be fine with their kids playing a sport where they can easily fall to their death?!" I nearly shouted. My Aerophobia was being triggered really hard right now.

"He's safe as long as he stays on his broom."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, IF he stays on."

A Bludger flew straight for Katie Bell, but Fred (or was it George?) smacked it away with a bat. Said Bludger instead hit a Slytherin innocently flying behind.

"I don't think this is my type of game after all..." I mumbled, watching the Slytherin fall a few feet down to the ground.

Cat nodded. "It's a little too violent. They should regulate the game more..."

"I think the game is very inappropriate anyhow." said Hermione, watching anxiously next to us.

"Excuse me, comin' through. Pardon me! Oh, sorry 'bout that." came a very deep gruff voice. I peered behind me to see none other than Hagrid.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully.

"'Ello Aaron." he greeted back.

"Wait! Hold on! Is that the Snitch?!" Lee suddenly shouted.

I glanced at the field again and saw Harry and the Slytherin seeker racing each other. But just as it seemed Harry was about to catch the Snitch, a bludger flew toward him thanks to Marcus Flint, who had snatched one of his Beater's bats and hit it toward Harry.

The Gryffindor's roared their anger as the teams were called back down to the ground.

"That was a foul! Red Card!" Shouted Dead Thomas.

"What are you talking about? I asked him.

"Well... In Football, if one of the teammates cheats, they get called out with the Red Card." He explained.

"But this isn't Football, Dean!" said Ron, clearly furious at the blatant cheating.

"Football?" I repeated. "Oh, you mean Soccer!" I laughed. "Sorry, American..."

The game was paused for several minutes, but eventually, it was decided that Gryffindor would get a free shot.

The game resumed and continued on as normal. For about another hour nothing new seemed to happen.

I was starting to get bored when Harry suddenly jerked sideways.

I sat up. "Uh, did any of you see that?"

"See what?" asked Cat, trying to see what I was seeing.

"Harry's broom just twitched." I said, pointing toward him. As I said that, he started jerking wildly around, and then started rising higher and higher. It was soon evident that it wasn't Harry, but his broom.

His broom seemed to have gotten out of control. It would abruptly jerk this way and that, trying to throw him off. It looked like one of those mechanical bulls.

"What the bloody 'ell is 'appenin' with 'arry's broom?" Hagrid questioned.

As he said that, Harry flew off his broom, barely clinging on with his left hand.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione pointed at Snape who was staring at Harry, not blinking and mouthing words.

The other team members had started to notice what was going on and were abandoning the game, trying to rescue Harry. But every time they got close, the broom would just fly higher. They eventually just started circling underneath, hoping to catch him if he fell.

All while this is going on, the Slytherin Chasers continued to execute goals, but no one was paying attention (not even Lee Jordan who continued to note on Harry's situation).

"What do we do?!" Cat yelled.

"Hang on, I'll handle this!" Hermione took off down the stairs to the base level. Using the binoculars Cat brought, I watched her just under the seats on the other side of the pitch. She was crouching under Snape and had her wand out.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be bad..." I muttered.

I watched as a blue flame ignited on Snape's robes.

She smiled triumphantly and briskly returned.

By the time she was next to us again, Snape was beating his robes to extinguish them, knocking several people (including poor Quirrell situated behind him) backward.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron cheered.

She smiled happily and sat back down.

Harry quickly got adjusted back on his broom and dived downward. It looked like he was going to crash into the ground. Panicking, I shut my eyes tightly and waited to hear the sounds of screaming, but all I heard was silence.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry standing in the middle of the field clutching his throat. It looked like he was choking.

He hit his stomach a few times and something spilled out of his mouth. He held up a golden ball, revealing that he had caught the Golden Snitch (in his throat no less)

The stadium erupted into cheers and applause, as students (Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike) spilled out onto the field.

As Harry was lifted up, holding the Golden Snitch out for the stadium to behold, I raced down to the field with the others.

Later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cat and I went down to Hagrid's Hut, where we drank the tea Hagrid offered us.

"So, this is what tea tastes like..." I commented.

Cat snorted. "What, you don't have tea in America?"

"Yeah, I've just never drank it before..." I mumbled.

"Well, I prefer Coke myself." said Cat absentmindedly.

"You and me both, girl." I finished.

"Harry, Snape was jinxing your broom!" Ron started.

Harry was surprised to hear this, but he said it wouldn't be unlikely.

"Bullocks! Professor Snape would never do some'in' like that!" Hagrid protested.

"Really? Can't people tell he looks evil? The guy looks like Count Dracula for crying out loud!" I grumbled.

The rest of the visit went by mostly pleasant, and after we were done with our tea we headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

...

 **A/N: Okay, so... This was a long one. I definitely had less fun writing this one than the previous one, but not every chapter is going to be fun to write. Don't forget to follow, favorite, share and review!**

 **(Ps. dat deep throat dough!)**

 _Till next time, cheers!_


End file.
